


Darkest Knight : The Cat's Cradle

by Enygma0710



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Batman - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Batman AU, Batman/Catwoman - Freeform, Daenerys is Catwoman, F/M, Game of thrones remix with Batman DCU, Gun Violence, Jon Snow is Batman, Jon is not a Stark and not a Targaryen, Jonerys Remix 2020, Kings Landing is Gotham, Minor Character Death, Minor original character deaths, Modern AU, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating more for language and violence, Remix inspired by the Batman Mythos, Violence, Violent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enygma0710/pseuds/Enygma0710
Summary: Kings Landing was as corrupt as it came and the perfect place for a criminal to make a honest living, except now there were rumors and sighting of some masked vigilante disrupting things and taking on the establishment. This menace sees it as their duty to protect the citizens of Kings Landing. What was a criminal to do if the shadows were no longer their sanctuary? and what role does this mysterious cat burglar play into all this? This is Kings Landing after all, nothing goes down without a fight.Or, the two times Batman saves Catwoman and the one time she returned the favor.A Jonerys fic inspired by the interaction between Batman and Catwoman and the mythos that is BatmanCOMPLETE
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 97
Kudos: 136
Collections: Jonerys Remix 2020





	1. Part One: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my contribution to the Jonerys remix 2020. When I saw this announced I pretty much freaked out. There were several couples I wanted to do but I had to go with the one that I've been wanting to do for years. Batman and Catwoman. 
> 
> Anyone who knows me IRL, follows my blog or has chatted with me over the years knows that I am a huge DC Comics fan and Batman is my all time favorite character hands down. period. So writing this story was at the same time a dream come true and also terrifying. I pulled from multiple sources for inspiration... the comics _(HUSH, The Long Halloween, The Killing Joke)_ , animated series _(Btas, justice league, justice league unlimited)_ , live action movies _(The Dark Knight Trilogy, BvS, Batman 89, Batman Returns)_ , animated movies _(Under the Red Hood, Batman: Year One)_ , and The Arkham series video games, there is literally a plethora of stuff I could pull from and I did, LOL. _(I mean my username is Batman related. E.Nygma..Edward Nygma...the Riddler...that should be an indication of my knowledge base)_
> 
> I actually had to reign myself in from going down an endless rabbit hole for this fic because I could easily got bogged down by the intricacies of both worlds. I put all my DC comics, Batman knowledge to use and in efforts to stay true to both worlds...I think I found a happy medium. 
> 
> If you're a fan of Batman and DC comics you may catch my little DC comics easter eggs. There are some characters I reassigned and others I just couldn't lol but they are named dropped and appear briefly which I hope adds to the story and not take away from it. 
> 
> Special thanks to Starkgaryen for QC this, my niece who grammar checked the hell out of this for me and tumblr user Waking-dreams-of-harmony for the awesome Batman/Catwoman manip that help my sad little moodboard come to life.

A/N: I own none of the characters you recognize. 

* * *

“Hey, I told you it goes over in the black truck!” Sal barked at the weaselly looking guy pushing the trolley of precariously stacked boxes. Sal shook his head. Good, smart help was hard to find these days in Kings Landing.

“The last of the shipment is on time and ready to go. Boss should be pleased, now.”

“It’s not over yet, I’ll be happy once we are out of here,” Sal glanced around the shipping containers. He hated working the docks. Too many dark corners and obscured views. Didn’t matter if his boss owned the docks or not. It was still too risky, especially these days.

“Any word from Evans?”

“No, it’s all quiet," Asher glanced around. "Did you hear what happened a couple of weeks ago? Out by the narrows?"

Sal had and it was one of the reasons he didn’t want to be at the docks tonight, but an order was an order.

“Yeah, Ramiro’s guys were there, took them all out and left one to be found, poor sod was raving about a living shadow when the cops got there, earned himself a one-way ticket to Harrenhal.”

Asher clicked his teeth, adjusting the pistol tucked at his waist.

“Better Harrenhal than Arkham, is it me or are things getting weirder and weirder these days?”

"It's Kings Landing, what do you expect?" Sal snorted. "At least we don't have the Blue Boy Scout to deal with like they do in Oldtown.”

“Yeah but a living shadow? A man-bat?" Asher shook his head. "Civilized criminals can't even be criminals anymore, either gotta worry about some vigilante getting the drop on you or a suped up metahuman,” He sighed. “I miss the old days.”

Sal snorted again. The good old days of Kings Landing indeed. Even if their boss had a vice grip on the criminal underground of Kings Landing that didn’t stop interlopers, especially after what happened in Bolton’s territory up north. “Any word on Bolton’s kid?”

“No, just heard he’s chomping at the bit,” Asher glanced around again, rolling his shoulders. “Father was a cutthroat but heard his son is a piece of work too, sick little bastard and his dogs.”

"That sick little bastard maybe our new boss if he has it his way.” Sal ticked off another pallet of boxes on his clipboard. “I’m getting too old for this shit.”

“Thinking of retiring?” Asher chuckled.

Sal shrugged; he had no qualms working for their boss. Sure he had his moments where he could be ruthless, cold and calculating but he was always equitable. For generations a moral code ruled all activity in the underworld, maintaining order. Regardless of the violent disagreements between the old families that tested the limit of the code it always withstood, keeping a balance, until it didn’t. The next generation was coming into their own and was nipping at his heels for progress, tired of rules and regulation, abandoning the old ways for no specific reason. Blatantly disregarding truces that took years to sustain just to throw their world into chaos by conspiring against each other, upending networks, all for what? Kings Landing was changing, there was no honor among this new generation of criminals. Not to mention the other freaks and vigilantes that were popping up. The Man-bat? Plants attacking people? Dead men crawling out of Old Gate Swamp? What’s next? Gators in the sewers?

Dorne was looking better and better each day. Sal watched as a stack of packages wheeled passed him onto the awaiting truck. He glanced up towards the dark moonless skyline.

“How many left?”

“Dozen, maybe?” He checked his watch and looked behind him on the ramp. The new guy was late. Sal glanced back at his watch, he was taking too long to load. This new guy was fucking with their tight schedule. Sal was just about to go in there and throttle him when he pushed his loaded cart out onto the loading dock. A stupid grin on his face as he bobbed along to the music in his earbuds. “Fucking kid,” he muttered.

_ZZZZZWAAPPPP Whooosh_

The unaccompanied cart wheeled pass him. He turned back, he was gone. The kid was gone. 

_Swwooooshhhh qwwwkk_

Sal twisted around, his eyes darting. Something was moving around them in the surrounding darkness.

_Zippp thwack_

“Arggghhh!”

“It’s him!”

“Run!”

“It’s the Bat!”

Primal instincts surge through Sal prompting him to turn and run away from the ramp, leaving the docks behind him. He could hear the anguish cries, grunts and occasional screams from the ensuing chaos behind him. He wheezed, gasping for air, his legs burned, he needed to get out of here; warn the others.

_Swwooooshhh thump_

A dark figure landed in front of him.

“No, No, No, No.” he backed away.

"I got him, Sal!"

A resounding clang of Asher striking the man with a metal pipe echoed around them, bringing the vigilante to his knees.

Sal’s retreat slowed to a stop as he watched Asher stand over him. He lifted the pipe to strike again when a slight movement caught his eye. 

“Asher, watch ou-“

Before he could get the warning out, the pipe was ripped from his hands and jabbed hard into Asher’s chest, knocking the wind out of him. Asher crumpled to the ground wheezing.

Sal stumbled, running in the opposite direction as fast as his short legs could carry him.

_Shhhhnick_

He heard it before he felt himself being seized by his suspenders. The force of whatever hooked onto him sent him repelling backward, twisting quickly in the air before slamming against the ground. He coughed, wincing as the pain radiated down his back. Startled when a pair of gloved hands seized him up by his collar. A cold sense of dread chilled his bones as he wilted under the menacing glare of the Batman.

“What’s being moved here?” He growled.

Sal whimpered, he was jostled again.

“Answer me!”

“I- I- I don’t know,” he stuttered. “I was just told a shipment arrived and we needed to get it on the trucks, that’s all I know, I swear.”

The masked vigilante glanced over his shoulder and back at him.

“You really don’t want to lie to me, who’s your boss?” his grip tightened, making it difficult to breathe.

“Edgar,” he gasped. “The shipment’s from Pentos, I don’t know what it is, but it’s important, he has triple detail on it.”

“What about the others?”

“It was the last shipment,” He felt himself being lifted upward, his feet futility scraping the ground. “I swear, that’s all I got.”

The man in front of him grimaced under his black cowl, his grey eyes boring holes into him.

“I swear,” he wheezed.

“If you’re lying, I’ll come and find you.”

“Please, that’s all I know!”

Sal opened his mouth to protest but was cut off with a sharp jab against the side of his head, his vision swirled, as a wave of nausea washed over him.

“Tell your boss I’m watching him.” He felt himself fall, crumpling to the ground. The last image before he slipped in unconsciousness was of a man in black towering over him. 

* * *

Jon winced, rubbing his still aching shoulder as he stared at the multiple computer screens in front of him. He leaned forward, scrolling between screens bringing up the recent headlines on the mysterious cat burglar. Jon pulled up a map of Kings Landing, nothing between the locations correlated. They were in different territories. There were seven total in six months and they were increasing in frequency. The last location was an antique shop in the Diamond District. Jon flipped through the stack of old police reports. Some locations only reported a break-in with nothing missing. Other’s reported small insignificant items that were stolen; an antique watch, a string of Naathi pearls, old Valyrian dragon coins, even a jade cat figurine; while diamonds and other valuable items went untouched. The one commonality was that regardless of the type, grade or complexity of the security system- and three of the locations had a sophisticated multi-layer security system- every single one had been efficiently disabled. Which led Jon to believe this wasn’t a typical smash and dash but a professional. 

Jon tossed the latest report down in frustration. It was incomplete; the power had been cut to the video surveillance system. The owner reported that nothing was missing as far as he knew, but admitted that his inventory records weren’t up to date. Jon looked down at the photos on file and could see the outline of dust where something was removed. Jon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. These reports were abysmal, he needed an insider in KLPD, maybe that Detective he met a few nights back would be willing. Detective Mormont.

“Another late night sir?” Davos appeared next to him “Or should I say early morning?”

Jon looked up, smirking at his faithful butler.

"Both, I was investigating some activity down at the docks.”

“I thought you resolved that issue last month?”

“I did.” He moved the mouse, hovering over a surveillance video from the docks he downloaded early. He paused the snowy video. It was corrupted. “There was a shipment coming in from Pentos.” 

“I see.” Davos nodded. He sat a cup of tea down on the console and a newspaper with the headline ‘Another mysterious attack at the docks; who is this vigilante bat-man?’

“I do like this moniker better than the Man-bat,” he chuckled.

Jon grimaced at the headline, pushing the newspaper way. He could already hear the outspoken Jack Ryder spewing his antagonizing rhetoric to his avid listeners. 

“Researching the new cat burglar too, I see?”

_More like a distraction._ That was until he could get further intel against Lannister. Jon clicked and zoomed in on the six months’ worth of headlines from the Kings Landing Gazette.

“There’s no discernable pattern Davos. It’s chaotic and none of the items removed have any relation to the other.”

“Think it’s opportunistic? Maybe testing the KLPD? See what they can and can’t get away with?”

“Possibly.” Jon wondered, yet it didn’t. It was like looking at an unfinished painting. Trying to understand what the artist was attempting to convey. Jon focused his gaze on the map. The answer was there, he was sure of it, but it was incomplete. He just couldn’t ‘see’ the final product …yet. 

“Still have to wonder why they are crisscrossing the town into different territories. Could inadvertently cause problems.”

“Precisely.” _Or maybe it was intentional?_

Davos shook his head, his hand clasped tightly behind his back. “Dark days those were, the crime rate was highest its ever been, more shootings, robberies, the police were stretched thin.” Davos turned towards him with an understanding look. “Some families didn’t agree with the stance Lannister took, including your mother and father.”

King’s Landing had its issues just like any other city in Westeros, but when a crime wave reached its violent crescendo; Lannister took the helm with the support of the other prominent city families to take it upon themselves to make Kings Landing a better place. The less fortunate citizens of the city were used as a scapegoat. It was in their opinion that the source of the crime were these poorer sections of the city. So it wasn't surprising when the 'only logical choice' proposed was to excise the problem.

The forced gentrification of several neighborhoods and the displacement of generations of native King Landers were viewed as a necessity to alleviate the problems of the city and revitalize it. With the gears of change in motion, there was money pouring into the city, new construction was popping up left and right. Newly elected officials along with Lannister proclaimed that Kings Landing the City of Tomorrow was on a comeback. The city had been revitalized but at a cultural cost. The success was short-lived; political scandal in city hall triggered a loss of funding causing the market to crash, jobs were lost, projects abandoned; even completed construction was deemed unsafe leaving the city riddled with abandoned buildings. The entire movement turned into a city-wide money pit leaving in its wake a vulnerable and financial ruin shell of a city. Jon gritted his teeth, it could’ve been avoided had people questioned motives and not just saw the opportunity to make money for their own greed. Lannister, one of the few families to escape ruin, was now viewed as a formidable businessman for surviving the debacle and a leader of the slow road to restoration. People now tended to look the other way when it came to his business ethics, all except Jon.

“Do you think Lannister truly reform sir?” Davos continued. “With his son now being-“ 

“No,” Jon muttered. “Tywin is cunning and surrounded by people just as smart and loyal to him. Every move he makes is calculated and purposeful.”

“Which makes your job ten times harder doesn’t it sir?”

Jon nodded, everyone makes a mistake eventually- even Lannister. The tide was changing again in the city, the streets were getting worst and after what happened to the Boltons. The city was in a precarious situation of history repeating itself. Jon just hoped this time he could prevent it.

“Miss Stone called again sir regarding The Art Gala at the end of the week," Davos asked, changing the subject. "Will you be attending?”

“Seeing as it is being held at my mother’s foundation and it is for Leslie…”

Davos nodded a ghost of a smile pulling on his features.

“Dr. Thompkins and Miss Stone will be most please to hear this.”

Jon stood up wincing. Dislocating a shoulder always left him sore afterward. He walked towards his hanging suit pausing to fingered the frayed seams of the ripped shoulder cuff. He would need to discuss upgrading the resilience of his suit with Pyp. No point in having a bulletproof suit if he was too slow to dodge an attack with a piece of steel rebar. 

“Mr. Stark also telephoned before you went on your nightly excursions. He is stopping by your office this afternoon.”

Jon grimaced, he hadn’t intended on leaving the estate besides training and continuing his research on the cat burglar. “He is your oldest friend and business partner,” Davos continued with a knowing smirk. "He means well."

“Former and I know Davos.” He patted his friend on the shoulder as they headed towards the lift, leaving the subterranean workspace behind them. Jon closed the metal gate and pressed the button, jerking the lift upwards. “I guess it’s time for my day job.”

* * *

This should’ve been an easy job. It wasn’t like the usual ones that she did in Meereen, Qarth, Astapor, and Yunkai. Ranging from a simple jewel heist to hacking past firewalls into military grade protected databases. There were always risks involved in her line of work but this was different, this was Kings Landing. The risk here was exponential. So when her services were requested she thought the two-week assignment would be an easy payday with a quick turn around and have her back in Pentos before her absence was even noticed. The client was a young eccentric felon who was chomping at the bit to prove himself. Dany made it a rule to never question her client's motives, the jobs were always a means to an end. It will be simple, she told Missandei as she packed her equipment. The pay from this job would ensure theirs and the girls' safety and they could continue their work at the Red Door. Every girl that came through her doors was protected and given the promise of a better life -better than the one either of them had.

The concern now was the unnecessary attention her activity was bringing and the increasing flippant demands of her client. Two weeks had now turned into six months. Each break-in was escalating in difficultly, but Dany loved a challenge and the money he kept funneling her was already put to work back home.

The encoder in her hands cracked the digital security network. Dany quickly uploaded a virus into the system, nullifying the silent alarms. Easy but it was taking her longer than she anticipated. She scaled down the side of the building, stopping on the third window on the top floor.

_They really need to invest in better quality glass_ , she mused, as her claws easily cut through the untempered glass. She was in and easily found the poorly hidden wall safe. It took less than three minutes to crack the dial lock to obtain the flash drive inside. Dany made her way back out onto the rooftop when a soft creak caught her attention. She turned to see the person shifting in the shadows, her pulse jumping, thrumming against her collar.

_Shit, this is the last thing I need_. She quickly shifted her features into a charming smile. When the person in question stepped into the light. _This could prove to be interesting._

* * *

There was a twenty-five percent chance that this would be the spot the cat burglar would hit. Running the algorithm earlier, Jon was able to narrow it down to four potential sites. The only thing that linked them was their vicinity to the previous sites. It was a reach but as the break-ins continued it was the only lead he had. He glanced down at the inconspicuous brick building. He tapped his comm. “Davos, any activity at the other three sites?”

“No sir, all is quiet at the moment.”

Jon nodded scanning the skyline again, finding nothing amiss. “If anything comes in-“

“Notify you immediately, you do realize sir this isn’t my first night?”

Jon chuckled.

“I do, habit.”

“Indeed sir.”

There was a shadowy movement on the northeast corner of the building. Jon watched as the figure scaled down the outside wall. Jon flicked on his detective vision, zooming in. He watched as a person dressed in black used a glass cutter on a window, slipping their arm inside and sliding it open.

“Davos, have any alarms set off?”

“No sir,”

Out of the four sites, this site security system consisted of a traditional digital system with sensors and video surveillance. Not as advanced as previous sites but the ease the person had disassembled it intrigued him. 

“Sir?”

“We have a visitor,” Jon silenced his comm.

‘ _Pssssschk Clang!_ ’

Jon coasted on the zip wire between the two buildings as he silently made his way over the rooftop. He retracted the wire, clamping it to his utility belt. There was a scraping noise against the brick siding. It sounded like claws. A dark figure lithely made their way onto the ledge. He watched as the person dressed in a black catsuit stood with their foot ready on the edge. Whoever they were they seemed to take the term cat burglar literal.

The person sensed him before he could make a move to apprehend them, she turned her eyes widening before they narrowed, an impish smile pulling at her full lips as he stepped into the light.

“Who are you?” He growled.

“Me?” a soft chuckled graced his ears. “I’m just a harmless cat burglar” she grinned.

Jon narrowed his gaze, attempting to pick up on any identifying clues of the woman standing in front of him.

“You’re not from here,” he stated recognizing the slight Essosi accent. “Why are you in Kings Landing?’

Her eyes widened behind her red-tinted glasses.

“How astute,” she took two steps back as she started to circle inspecting him.

“I knew my activities would eventually catch your attention.” She sauntered beside him, stopping to study his profile. Jon’s gaze followed her as he observed the petite woman. She was wearing a black leather catsuit, her head covered with a cat-eared cowl. Her elegant yet soft features weren’t obscured as his were. She stopped in front of him lifting her visor, the action causing the moonlight to catch on her silver claws. 

“The Vigilante of Kings Landing.” She smirked. “At least that’s what they are calling you this week, personally I like the Dark Knight.” There was a hint of playfulness in her tone as she shifted to stand in his personal space. “I’m honored, I truly am but surely my little insignificant thefts can be overlooked?” She purred, tracing the outline of the bat emblem on his chest. 

“No.” He snatched her by her wrist, dragging her against his chest.

“Ahhh, too bad.”

She shifted so quickly, he was actually caught off guard when she flipped away from him, landing a few feet away.

“We could’ve had fun, dreamboat.” She gave a wink and backflipped off the ledge, disappearing from view.

Jon ran to the edge, ready to pursue her but he stopped. He could still see her leaping across the rooftops before she dropped out of sight. He glanced at the wrist gauntlet he was able to seize off her from their brief altercation. A buzz alert on his scanner distracted him. He tapped on the screen, linking into the hacked police feed. 

“We got a ten-thirty-two by the Iron Gate, requesting back up.”

Jon tapped the comm, silencing it. Catwoman would have to wait. He took off running towards the eastern edge of the building. He used his Batclaw to repel him to the next building heading towards the Iron Gate. The night was still young and he was needed elsewhere in the city. 

* * *

The flashing cameras momentarily blinded him as he made his way towards the entrance of The Lyanna Snow Foundation. He smiled and waved as expected at the crowds; playing his role, Davos would be proud.

“Mr. Snow a comment for the Gazette?”

Jon stopped, turning towards the young reporter, “Sure.”

The young girl beamed a toothy grin. “Tonight’s gala is supporting Leslie Tompkins’s continued work your mother started in Flea Bottom with the Lyanna Snow Foundation. What are your thoughts on the progress being done there?”

“I think it’s great; Leslie is a respected and trusted member of the community. The progress she has made with the tutors, access to clinics, food banks, and other opportunities is commendable. I believe this gala will raise enough funds to continue to help those of Flea Bottom, Miss-“

“Gilly,” she beamed again.

Jon returned a polite greeting. He shifted back towards the entrance.

“One last question before you go Mr. Snow.”

Jon stopped his retreat. Gilly straightened her shoulders, her expression became serious.

“Being a member of one of Kings Landing’s prominent families, what are your thoughts on the vigilante Batman?”

If Jon hadn’t mastered the art of deception, he would’ve openly smirk. “Honestly, I think he’s some crazed lunatic that will find himself in Harrenhal or Arkham if he’s not careful.”

“So you don’t think him thwarting crime in Flea Bottom is a good thing?”

“I think crime-fighting should be left to the authorities.” He smiled. “Have a good evening Miss Gilly.”

After a few more stops for pictures and quotes; Jon finally made his way through the entrance, stopping inside the doors. The party in front of him was in full swing. People were milling about and around the cocktail tables in traditional tuxedos and ball gowns of various shape and shimmer. The waiters deftly slipped through the crowd with trays piled high with enticing delicacies. The dance floor occupied a majority of the atrium as the band played an up-tempo jazz piece. Jon meandered his way towards the main bar, greeting and pausing a few times for small talk.

“The man of the hour has finally arrived.”

Jon felt the two hands slap against his shoulders, he turned to see the grinning face of Robb Stark.

“You would think one wouldn’t be late at an event being held in one of their properties.”

Jon smiled, patting Robb on the shoulder.

“Had to stop for a few photos and quotes for the Gazette and Daily Planet, you know how it is,” He winked. “There was also a business I needed to attend to as well.” He flexed his still sore hand.

“Ahhh, yes, I know that role all too well." He nodded. "And you need a better excuse Jon, we both know there is always business to attend to.”

Robb chuckled as he quickly guided them towards one of the less crowded bars, ordering two whiskeys neat. The bartender quickly served them, sliding them across the woodgrain top of the bar towards them.

Robb picked his drink and held it up. “ To Leslie Thompkins’s may this Gala help continue her and your mother’s work.”

Jon raised his rock glass in cheer, taking a sip.

"Based on the turnout, Doc Thompkins’s could probably open several more clinics and a daycare.” Robb looked around. “Is the Doc here?”

Jon shook his head. “She was here earlier. Has a full day overseeing the clinics and meetings tomorrow.”

“I admire her work ethic, just like someone else I know.” He teased. “Speaking of work ethic, Jon, I wanted to talk to you about-“

Jon held up his hand. “Not tonight Robb, fundraiser only. Besides we have a meeting set up next week. I assure you Pyp will have the schematics ready for the presentation.”

“Fantastic, it’s like you read my mind.” Robb took another sip. “How is Pyp doing?”

“Better, now that he has fully taken over my tech department.”

“Can’t believe I couldn’t get him to stay at Stark Industries,” Robb frowned. “But then again he’s always been more loyal to you, even when we were kids.”

“You got Theon.”

Robb rolled his eyes with a petulant expression. He opened his mouth to complain when he abruptly stopped, his mouth snapped shut, tightening into a frown. "Well, will you look at that?"

Jon scanned the crowd to see there was a flurry of activity inside the doors, the tittering of exclamations carried over towards them. When the crowd parted he could see Tywin Lannister’s stoic visage standing amongst them with his grinning son Jamie Lannister next to him. Jon kept his face neutral while Robb openly scowled. Robb and Jamie were like oil and water while at Kings Landing Academy -The two never got along -while Jon tolerated him. He could be an insufferable braggart at times but he meant well and now that he was the new District Attorney he was a potential ally.

Jamie strode into the room with a big grin on his face while his father stood back, taking an offered glass of champagne. Robb’s gaze narrowed on the golden boy. Apparently, there was still animosity between the two.

Tywin glanced around the room, locking eyes with Jon giving him a stiff nod. Jon returned it as he watched the man shifts back as a woman approached him with curly silver-blonde hair in a red dress. The two started talking, walking off in conversation down an adjacent corridor. 

Jamie waved at them as he made his way towards them. He heard Robb grumble under his breath. Jon gave him a sidelong warning glance as Jamie drew near. Robb must’ve understood his subtlety because he forced an expression of pleasantry as Jamie arrived. 

“Stark,” he shook his hand, “I didn’t expect to see you down here, you usually stick close to Oldtown.”

The telltale squint of Robb’s eyes was the only indication he was irritated by Jamie’s statement.

“I came to support Jon and the foundation.”

“Ah yes,” Jamie looked around as if he just realized he was at a fundraiser, “I just saw Leslie the other day for a deposition.”

“The Maroni case?” Jon asked.

“The same, if the trial goes as expected; Maroni and Falcone will be locked up in Blackgate for a long time.” Jamie gestured for the bartender to refill his drink.

“What will you then? It’s been your life's work to see those two behind bars.” Robb remarked. “Who’s next on your list?”

Jamie held the rock glass up for inspection, swirling the brown liquid around. “If I have it my way… Batman will be next.”

Robb chuckled “Well good lu-“

“Excuse me, Mr. Snow?”

Jon turned, missing what Robb said to see diminutive women holding a clipboard against her chest. “Yes, Miss Stone.”

“They are ready for you to give your speech and start the auction.”

“Right.” He turned back to the two men, “Duty calls, I’ll catch up with you two after the auction.”

Jamie nodded as Robb shot him a dark look. Jon smirked leaving the two men behind as he followed Miss Stone to the small atrium for the art auction.

* * *

The peaceful harmonies of Mozart flitted through the air, a change from the jazz they had been playing earlier. In her wandering for solitude from the action of the auction, Dany had discovered an art wing just off the dance floor. The pieces that lined the wall were various Westerosi and Essoi classics that shouldn't surprise her that they were in a private collection, but it did. Dany settled on a bench overlooking a painting of a city scene from the Valyrian archipelago. A sense of wistfulness filled her as she quietly took in the tranquil aesthetic of the piece. 

“That’s an original.”

Dany shifted her purse against her hip, turning around to see Jon Snow standing just adjacent to her, with a rock glass in hand. She flicked her gaze away and back towards the painting in front of her.

“Is it?” Dany tilted her head.

“It’s an original Diomeda, it is supposedly one of her last works before the fall of Valyria.”

Dany hummed. She heard his sharp footfalls come closer. She resisted the temptation to look in his direction. “How did you acquire it?”

“I didn’t, it was donated to the Kings Landing Art society years ago. It’s on display here by loan.” Jon shifted towards her extending his hand. “Jon Snow.”

Dany stood up from her seat, grasping his callous hand in hers as he gently shook it. “Dany Stormborn.”

He slightly tilted his head, his grey eyes glinting.

“Have we met before Miss. Stormborn?”

“No, but I know of you Mr. Snow and Snow Enterprises.” She turned towards him. The papers were right, there really was something charming about him but now wasn’t the time nor the place.

“So you are new to Kings Landing?”

“You can say that.” Dany started to walk towards another art piece. Jon seemed to hesitate for a moment before following her. “That piece back there belongs in a museum or at least in one of the Valyrian colonies and-”

“Not in Kings Landing?” he finished her thoughts. “I agree to an extent but to appreciate and experience its beauty, art such as that needs to be seen not tucked away.”

“And it isn’t now?” Dany glanced around to the people milling in front of them, the corridor remained empty except them. "Only the high society of Kings Landing is here to appreciate it, Mr. Snow.” She quickly turned on him, his response triggering her ire. “What about everyone else? What about the common people that this gala is for? Do they get to experience it or is it all for show?” She took a step towards him. “That is what your type cares about isn’t it Mr. Snow?" She emphasized with the arch of her brow. “Keeping up appearances of helping the unfortunate when it's all just for show. Just like every other privileged person I know."

His jaw flexed under the light stubble on his chin. “The purpose of this gala is to raise money for the less fortunate of Kings Landing, specifically those in Flea Bottom.” He gritted out.

“Ahhh yes Flea Bottom, trying to right the wrongs of the past I see? Only this time instead of forcing people out; you bring in improved access to better services which is enticing to those looking for an investment, driving up the property value that will slowly shift the neighborhood demographics by pricing them out, putting the very people this gala is for out on the street.” Dany finished, pointing out the hypocrisy of it all to see a grimace marring his handsome features. She had struck a nerve. _Good._ “It’s a less noticeable tactic. Gain the trust of the people first before they are slowly pushed out. I’ll give credit where it’s due Mr. Snow. It’s a long game strategy that not many have the patience for, but it seems you do.”

He wasn’t openly glaring at her but their tense exchange had caught the attention of a few nearby. She watched as he schooled his features, extending his hand. “May I have this dance Miss Stormborn?”

This was the last response she expected, especially from someone like Jon Snow. He was the last person she wanted to dance with let alone touch her. Dany knew his type all too well but there was a look of defiance in his stormy grey eyes that made her go against her ingrained logic to accept his proposition. Dany slightly tilted her head with a forced smile as he reached out, gently pressing his hand against her lower back, guiding her towards the dance floor.

“It appears you have me at a disadvantage Miss Stormborn. You seem to think you know my intentions better than I do.”

Dany scoffed as he spun her away. "I just know your type Mr. Snow, businessmen who put on the appearance of giving back to the community when it all comes down to money." She glanced at a portrait of Lyanna Snow as they passed it. “Is that what your mother would’ve wanted? I heard she was the true philanthropist of the family, what would she think of her son becoming nothing but a privilege trust fund playboy riding on the laurels of the Snow name?”

Jon was glaring at her now, but she didn’t care. Dany had enough experience with men of his character with their false promises and duplicity. Admittingly she got a small thrill out of pointing out the hypocrisy of it all. Mr. Snow turned her around again, leaning down towards her ear, his breath warm against her neck.

“Am I really? Any other trust fund playboy billionaire would’ve thrown you out as soon as you walked in here but I’m sure you knew that before you snuck in here didn’t you?”

Dany reflexively stiffens at the accusation. Jon pulled back, his grey eyes dark and tumultuous. “You aren’t the only observant one Miss. Stormborn.”

Dany huffed plastering a fake smile on her face as the song changed and the dancers around them shifted to an upbeat four count. “Well Mr. Snow it seems you’ve discovered my folly,” she twisted in his grip but he tightened it. “Are you going to call security on me?”

She watched as his previous infallible features darkened, his eyes darting over her before locking back in.

“Mr. Snow?” He turned towards a young woman with a clipboard and earpiece. He loosened his grip. She quickly distanced herself from him, her body becoming cool from the separation.

“Yes?”

“Mr. Davos is on the phone, said it’s an emergency.”

“Thank you, Miss Stone.” Jon nodded as the woman turned away, hissing orders into the earpiece. He then turned back to Dany- his eyes still dark but less threatening. "It's been a pleasure, Miss. Stormborn.”

“Same, thank you for the dance dreamboat.” She said, unable to resist the urge for one final tease. “Good Night Mr. Snow.”

There was an indistinct flicker in his eyes as his gaze trailed over her once more lingering on her face. He tilted his head bidding her good night. Dany watched as the crowd parted in his wake as he disappeared from view. The unexpected exchange left her slightly heady and more curious about the real Mr. Snow. Was he like the your typical businessmen or was there more behind the playboy persona the public readily push on him that he willingly accepted? Jon Snow was an enigma that would have to wait for another day. Dany shifted the purse on her shoulder as she made her way towards the exit. She had business to attend to.

* * *

Dany ducked into a shadowy corner as the security guard swept the room. She had assumed the security would be tighter considering it was Tywin Lannister's offices she was currently breaking into, but the lax security could work in her favor _or be a trap_ \- she reminded herself. She pulled down her eyewear, her vision turning red as she scanned the room, locating the closest vent. She glanced at the ceiling, confirming it led directly to his office. Bypassing the three security guards that were making rounds, she gracefully leaped up, catching the ceiling with her claws as she scaled towards the mentioned vent. She quietly popped it open, pulling herself into the metal tunnel, creeping down it. Dany paused briefly to let the unknowing security guards pass below her. She silently crept further down the pipe when she encountered a blockage.

“Shit,” she muttered, flicking up her goggles- eliminating her stealth vision.

Dany crawled to the nearest vent. It was close to the door but was also in the path of one of the security rounds. She watched as the guy rounded the corner, carrying nothing but a flashlight. It took him ninety seconds to be clear of the door; it gave her only three minutes to get into the office undetected. She ran the options in her head, calculating and selecting the best and discreet option. Decided upon her action, she quietly popped open the gate, lowering herself down to the ground. She slinked towards the door, extending the claw of her index finger to pick the lock. She worked quickly; the door popped open as she slid inside Lannister’s office.

Dany exhaled, _too easy_. She sauntered over towards the desk. The computer in sleep mode, she shook her head. When would anyone learn, this just made it that much easier. She sat down, quickly cracking his password. A quick search of his hard drive told her the files she needed weren’t there. Maybe he was as smart as they said he is. Dany flexed her gloved fingers and went to work. It took several minutes before Dany located a hidden subdirectory that was protected by an encrypted firewall. She would need an encryption key. Dany pulled out her crypto sequencer. All the properties she had broken into had used similar firewalls there was a slim chance that she could theoretically make a key from those codes that would give her access. It took another agonizing five minutes for the make-shift encryption key to work allowing the crypto sequencer to unlock the subdirectory. Dany inserted a flash drive to start the download. Dany briefly closed her eyes as she leaned back into the cushion of the leather chair. Missandei would tease that she was losing her edge and could’ve cracked it in two minutes. Granted Missandei was a better hacker but her dislike of fieldwork kept her opportunities limited.

While the files were downloading Dany stood up to explore the office of Tywin Lannister. It was exactly what she expected, a mix of modern and art deco. Bookcases lined the walls, filled with dusty volumes of Westerosi laws and bylaws. Files laid neatly stacked on the corner of his desk, a minibar in the corner with a few personal photos littered throughout. Dany picked up the closet photo. It was of Tywin and his late wife Joanna. The woman had an effervescent smile, even the ever stoic Tywin had a ghost of a smile as he stood looking down at her. She placed it back and picked up another one, this one was recent. It was of him and his children. Dany instantly recognized Cersei; her golden locks shining in the sun with the ever-present smirk gracing her sharp features. Dany had seen her in passing while in the Free Cities, attending to her father’s businesses there. She was truly her father’s protégé; She was just as calculating and ruthless if not more than Tywin. Tyrion stood a few feet back with a mulish expression. He was an interesting one, the self-proclaimed black sheep of the family. He was just as cunning as his siblings but rarely spent time in Kings Landing, preferring to spend his time and wasting his potential on his vices in Dorne. Dany's eyes landed on the golden boy of the family, Jamie Lannister. He had used his qualities to his advantage, his drive, tenacity, and loyalty are what made him a success but what would happen to him when these files became public? Especially in his new position? The revelation of this would test where his loyalties laid. Would he blindly side with his family or become a two-faced man to protect his ideologies?

Dany shook her head, it wasn't her place to worry about the ramifications of her client's actions. _It is a means to an end_ , she reminded herself. The blinking blue light indicated that the files had finished downloading. She removed the flash drive and remotely uploaded it to her back-up drive when in her peripheral vision, a flickering green luminescence light caught her attention. She walked towards the source of the light. She quickly scanned the low bookcase before she silently jarred it away from the wall to reveal a biometric lock wall safe. _What could Lannister be hiding in there?_

They say curiosity killed the cat but in her case, Dany’s curiosity always meant a bigger payout and leverage. She brought her stealth vision goggles back down, blanketing the room in red. The wall unit was wiped clean, but luckily she had prepared for this. She pulled out a slide containing Tywin’s fingerprints she had lifted the night of the gala. She could still see Tywin pretending to listen to her about a real estate venture in Qarth as he sipped his bourbon, before excusing himself leaving his rock glass behind A simple but beneficial mistake. Dany rolled her thumb against the fingerprint, picking up the carbon copy. She placed her thumb against the reader it scanned it twice and a series of clicking sounds greeted her. Dany smiled at her foresight and opened the safe.

A jolt of glee almost made her giggle. There inside the safe were three flash drives. What type of information would a man like Tywin Lannister have protected by a biometric lock? Should she sell it or keep it for future leverage? Information was an invaluable currency amongst her clients. Whatever the information on those drives, it could give her the upper hand for once. Dany contemplated what to do while she remotely uploaded the drives into her device. The drives had military-grade encryption on them. The encryption key she had wasn’t enough she would need time and Missy’s expertise for this one. Once the download of three drives was complete. Dany returned them, locking the wall safe. No one the wiser that it had been disturbed. As she was cleaning up she noticed that the next patrol was taking longer. He should’ve been back by now. She glanced at the nearest clock.

“Damnit,” she cursed.

Dany had been distracted and lost track of the time with the discovery of the drives. She tucked the flash drive into an inner pocket of her suit and was about to claw back up into the vent when the office door banged open. Revealing three heavily armed security guards.

_Shit._ Dany held her hands up, backing away towards the desk. "Look, fellas, this is all a misunderstanding. I was just-"

"Shut it, bitch. We know who sent you.”

Dany’s hands dropped to her hips. “Well now, that's not any way to talk to a lady.”

“You’re no lady, I heard what you did to Medina's men last month.”

Dany fought back a snort turning it into a cough. Time to placate. “This can go either two ways-“

“Hmph, we know which way it’s gonna go, lady," the larger of the three advanced. Menacingly tapping the metal club against his palm. 

“Fine,” she readied herself, unsheathing her claws. “Have it your way.”

He swung the club at her head, but she flipped back, away from him. He didn't factor in the laws of physics that left his gait unstable sending him stumbling forward. Dany took advantage of this and ran forward, catching him hard in the chest with a flip kick. He grunted, grabbing his chest. He swung the bat two, three more times, Dany dodging each attempt, she spun flipping over him kicking him between his shoulder, sending him careening crashing into the desk. She glances back at the other two. The shorter one let out a guttural battle scream as he ran towards her swinging his shotgun. _Idiot_. Dany snatched the gun from his hand, thrusting the butt of it with a loud crack against his jaw; his head snapped back as he crumpled to the ground unconscious. _One down, two to go._

The attack from behind caught off guard, sending her through the plated glass, she skidded to a stop a few feet away. Wincing she forced herself onto her feet. _Damn, that’s gonna hurt later._

Dany turned to see the first guy stepping through the shards of glass before lunging towards her. Thinking fast, she flicked her whip free, cracking it in the air. He stopped, stunned before a feral grin replaced it.

“Whips don’t scare me kitty-kat,” He spat.

“They should.” She flicked it again, cracking it as it wound around his feet, locking them together. He fell face-first into the marble with a wet smack; unconscious.

Dany retrieved her whip. Where had the third one gone off to?

She gasped as a pair of hands roughly circled her neck, lifting her off her feet. “You thought after your little fighting display, I turned tail didn’t you?”

Dany struggled but all it did was cause him to tighten his hold. She gasped for air. "Mr. Lannister has been watching you, he figured you would show up once you proved yourself." His grip tightens again, black spots started to dot her vision. "Wants us to send you back as a message to Bolton."

Dany felt the cold barrel of a gun against her back. She brought her hands up, digging them into his forearms. He grunted but didn’t loosen the vice around her neck. If she could dig her claws in hard enough his reaction would cause him to lean forward; a perfect opportunity to head butt the bastard. With her lungs burning and vision blurring, it was her only viable option. Dany focused her efforts on her now numb hands when with a stutter and grunt he let go.

Dany dropped to the ground, her body heaving as she gasped for air. Her hands immediately going to her bruised neck. She looked over her shoulder to see Batman bending the man’s arm in an unnatural position with his boot held firmly against his neck. 

“You think I’m scared of you?” He sneered.

Batman’s head tilted to the side as he looked down at him.

“No, but you should be.”

He reared his fist back bringing it down, cracking it against his jaw. Batman dropped his unconscious body with a heavy thud; stepping over the man, walking towards her.

Dany pushed herself up on her weak legs. 

“You took your sweet time,” She coughed, wiping blood from her mouth. “I owe you, one Batman.".

“It was by luck they didn’t use their guns.”

“They never do, it’s always brute force when they discover I’m a woman.”

“What is Bolton after?”

_Straight to the point this one_.

“I make it a point not to ask my clients the specifics. It always a dead drop, little interaction.”

The faint sound of police sirens drifted towards them.

“I can’t let you leave here.”

Dany scoffed, her arms crossing her chest in defiance.

“Really? You would still turn me in even if I have intel on Lannister’s crooked back ally deals?” Dany feigned. She needed to buy herself time, come up with a plan to get out of there with her reputation intact.

Batman looked around the room. Three unconscious bodies, shards of glass scattered about, guns, broken furniture. Dany rubbed the bridge of her nose. _Fuck this was gonna cost her_.

He shifted towards her, standing directly opposite her.

“Go.”

“What?”

She looked down at his extended hand. He had to be kidding right? She looked up to see his expression blank. 

“Whatever Bolton has planned, I know you’ve already sent it to him. The flash drive is just your back up."

“How did you-“

Dany eyes narrowed, studying the brooding bat. It seemed the rumors about him were true. 

“You’re options are limited.”

The sirens were getting louder. They were maybe two to three blocks away.

Either way even if she gave him the flash drive her end of the contract was fulfilled. The information she uploaded remotely was already in Bolton’s possession. Whether Batman kept the flash drive for himself, turned it over to the KLPD or the DA office was no concern of hers. The unfortunate but necessary negligence of her actions tonight might cost her future clients but if she was caught, nothing was stopping them from locking her away to be forgotten in Blackgate The image of Missandei and the other girls floated through her thoughts. 

“How will you explain this?” she gestured at the surrounding melee.

Batman’s eyes narrowed under the cowl. “I have it under control.”

Dany pursed her lips. “Maybe you’re not as black and white as a thought. More of an advantageous grey like I am, ” She stepped forward. The siren’s had stopped. She could see the flashing blue and red lights circling the front of the building several floors below. She pulled out the flash drive, placing it in Batman’s gloved palm.

He remained silent as he took the flash drive, tucking it into his utility belt.

She brought her hand up, tracing her index finger down the crest of his cowl.

“Have to wonder what type of man would bend their morals for a person like me?” she leaned up close, inches from his pouty mouth. Her innate curiosity took over.

The slight flinch made her grin in success. He was just like any other man. He abruptly broke away, pushing her with his hands.

“Go. Now.” 

Dany smiled, walking backward keeping her eyes locked on the broody Bat. She stopped underneath the vent. Dany tilted her head.

“Until next time.”

She launched herself through the hatch, quickly making her way through the network of vents towards the rooftop. Dany breathed in the brackish air, even this high up you could still smell Black Water Bay. Leaning over the edge she took in the police cars below. It was time for her to leave Kings Landing; it was too dangerous for her to stay and carve out a living there. The Dark Knight helped her once but she couldn’t count on him if she was cornered again. Dany turned away from the ledge as she ran across the rooftops making her way towards her safe house and far from Kings Landing and its nocturnal protector. Little did Dany know that it wouldn’t be the last time she would see Batman but the first of many that would intertwine and tangle her fate with the Dark Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some villains that I remix with GoT are recognizable others are a mixture of multiple rogues to fit the story, hell one is an original creation of my own. So that being said, you may recognize some and others. If you want to know who I intended for them to be I’ve got a key at the end of part III. Also in the DCU some criminals know the other real identities, but keep it secret or use it to their advantage. This is the case in this fic.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, Dany finds herself looking into a familiar, conflicted granite gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did not intend for this update to take this long but this past month life kicked me in the teeth, combined with the crazy shit thats going on it the world.... not an excuse but I was distracted and dealing with personal stuff but I digress...
> 
> Here is part two, warning it does get violent and there are character deaths. Not main character deaths but still deaths. It's Kings Landing/Gotham and anyone familiar with the comics knows how violent it can get. 
> 
> There are easter eggs to other DC characters and this is written in comic book style hence the "BANG, SCHNICK, BAMM" sound effects. 
> 
> Thanks to my QC checkers Starkgaryen and DK Prime for pushing me and pointing out I needed to not give a seven but an eleven effort on this update. 
> 
> I think I reached a happy medium with this chapter, just hope you guys like it. Moodboard by me, manips by waking-dreams-of-harmony.

* * *

A/N: I own none of the characters you recognize, those that you don't are figments of my overactive imagination. WARNING: Character deaths and violence we kick off with a literal bang. 

The Lysine seafood he ate for lunch heaved and churned sourly in his stomach. He struggled biting back the waves of nausea threatening to upend his lunch. Vomiting would only incite ridicule and wrath and that was the last thing he needed right now. James squinted out of his good eye, taking in his surroundings. He knew as soon as they got the drop on him, he’d fucked up. He had been greedy, thinking that his unwavering loyalty for the last two years would allow his activity to go unnoticed, impervious to his boss’s wrath. How wrong he had been.

“James, James, James,” Ramsay tsked as he sat before him. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Ramsay leaned forward, his maniacal blue eyes bright, glaring at him. "Skimming a little here and there, enough to set up your makeshift lab?" 

He tossed a small clear bag, it landed against his knees. “Now, I don’t mind a little competition, but,” Ramsay's head bobbed back in forth in contemplation. “I just didn’t anticipate it, especially not from one of my best salesmen."

Ramsay stood up, turning and walking towards his three gigantic black dogs. He barked at them in an unknown language. All three growled, rising to attention. Ramsay peered back over at him.

“You forget, I run this city. I got rid of Tywin Lannister; sent what’s left of his family running back to Casterly Rock. I put Ozz on the streets here.” He held his gestured outwardly with his hands. “I practically rebuilt this town, liberating it from Lannister’s iron grip.”

He now paced in front of him.

“When I first met you, James, you were on the lowest rung, Edgar barely acknowledges your hustle, you single handily held down Kings Heights and I got to tell you; I was impressed. Someone of your caliber satisfying the demands of those clients?”

He stopped his pacing, staring forward. “I saw potential, you had invaluable connections to Kings Landing’s elite. All those privilege bastards just looking for the next high and who do they come every.single.time?” He emphasized, hitting his fist against his palm

“You James! that’s who!” He grinned. “My boy that’s why I gave you a chance, I saw the potential that Edgar ignored.”

It startled him how quickly Bolton moved, roughly grabbing his face, yanking him off his knees. “I give you open range to operate, Kings Heights on a plate. I even gave you the men that work under you, and all I asked of you is to pay me my cut and this is how you repaid me!" He roared; James flinched, closing his eyes.

Ramsay grip tightens on his jaw, wrenching it forward again. He heard a door behind him open and close, a soft whimpering greeted them. James opened his eyes, widening in horror. _No, oh gods no._

“Look who it is? It’s one of your best foot soldiers and now,” He mocks gasps, bringing his hand to cover his mouth. “-girlfriend?" His eyes darted between the two. “Who’d have thought it? I mean who am I to judge? I get it… this is a lonely business,” he shrugged. “Nothing wrong fucking one of your workers, bit messy in my opinion but better than those pleasure house broads am I right?” He laughed. “Those deceitful bitches will fuck and kill you for the right price.” He leered. A smattering of chuckles and laughs echoed from his surrounding goons.

"I hear they are calling it Crimson Blitz 2.0, not the most original name choice but I heard it's a killer high.” Ramsay shoved him hard, he answered with a groan. Ramsay sauntered over towards Ingrid, her eyes darting back and forth between the two, her bottom lip worried between her teeth.  
  


“Now, all my elite clientele are asking for this new hit and what am I to tell them? Hmmm? that I don’t have it? To go find you two?” he snapped. “It’s bad business James and I won’t tolerate it.” He sighed, his eyes fluttering shut. “Tell me their name and we’ll call it even.”

Ingrid shook her head, tears in her eyes. “I can’t.”

Ramsay let out an exasperated sigh, as he spun towards her. “Can’t or won’t?”

“I can’t.”

Ramsay turned away, walking back towards his desk. He opens the top drawer, rummaging through it before he pulled out an object. An unnerving shudder ran through James at the sight of Ramsay donning his notorious Black Mask. Ramsay strode back towards them, dropping to kneel in front of Ingrid. A fearful sob turned hiccup escaped her. Ramsay gently shushed her, cradling her face in his gloved hands, his blue eyes cold and unhinged. 

“Sweetheart, I know you don’t want to be here, and I promise to send you home. You have my word. Now tell me,” His voice dropped to an almost soothing tone. “Who is the chemist that created it and I’ll let you go.”

Ingrid’s gaze darted around the room at the armed men that surrounded them. “I can’t, I- I- don’t know who he is, I’ve never met them. It’s always a dead drop. He sends me a message with location and time and when I get there the package is waiting. That’s all I know I swear! Please, don’t kill me!” she begged between her sobs.

Ramsay stood up and tsked again. He pulled out his gleaming onyx .357 Magnum and cocked it. “That’s a shame really, I didn’t want to have to kill you but seeing as you both lied and betrayed me well-“ He aimed the barrel between Ingrid's eyes.

“Wait!” she screamed. “ Wait, I- I think the guy has contacts at Harrenhal or Arkham. I heard they do experiments there and others have referred to him as the Alchemist’” The barrel of the gun nudged further into her forehead, pushing her head back; she whimpered. “That’s all I know, Mr. Bolton, Please.”

Ramsay jerked the gun away. “See, now was that so hard.” He pulled up the black mask, crouching in front of her, gently patting her damp cheek. “Thank you. I appreciate your honesty.”

Ingrid hiccupped again, her eyes still wide with fear as she trembled beside him.

Ramsay stood up, head cocked to the side, focused on Ingrid. A vile smirk curling his lip.

_BANG_

The air shattered around them bringing a shrill ringing to his ears. The bullet punched its way through her neck, the warm wet artery spray hit him on the side of his face, his glasses now speckled with Ingrid’s blood. Ingrid screamed but her voice was lost to the gurgle and wheeze as she choked on her blood. She collapsed onto her side into a rapidly growing crimson puddle. The shot purposeful, it was meant to make him suffer and contemplate his fate. He watched in silent horror as Ingrid let out a death rattle groan, the spasms less violent as her features became slack and her gaze unfocused leaving her blankly staring at him. James wrenched his head towards Ramsay. “You sick Fuck!” he raged.

“Ah-ah-ah James,” Ramsay held the still smoking gun. He snatched a towel away from one of his men. Dabbing away Ingrid’s blood from his now tarnished Dothraki leather shoes. 

“Shit,” James gritted out. “She told you everything we know.”

Ramsay looked back over, the black mask now obscuring his face. “Oh, I know.”

The last image James saw was Ramsay leveling the barrel at his head. “Nothing personal, just tying up some loose ends.”

* * *

A bluish hue reflected against the damp dark cave walls, Jon sat reclining in his chair, shifting through the multiple computer screens; a series of mugshots on one, maps, schematics, and research spread out amongst the others.

_“We got a 10-10 by the Iceberg lounge requesting back-up’-shhh click- ‘10-4, two squad cars en-route."_

Jon tilted his head away from the police scanner chatter, focusing on the analysis running on the central monitor.

He leaned forward, a long irritated exhaled escaped as he continued to tap away on the keyboard. It had been two years since Lannister’s downfall resulting in the figurative levee breaking, flooding Kings Landing with more corruption and violence than the city could handle. It wasn't the shady business dealings in Dorne or his mafia ties in the Vale, not even the threat of indictment or the stress of facing his son on opposites sides of the courtroom that brought Tywin down but a single bullet from a customized Glock-17. A dead shot right between the eyes. Tywin Lannister’s murder was an end to the traditional dynastic crime syndicates, opening a door to a more unorthodox, opportunistic era for the criminals of Kings Landing.

As much as Jon hated to admit it, Lannister, while a cutthroat and dangerous adversary had evenly played and controlled both sides of the coin. Something neither Cersei nor Jamie or even quick-witted Tyrion could do when they attempted to step into their father's position. The responsibility of it all sent the family hastily retreating to their Casterly Rock compound.

The power vacuum left the powerful families scrambling in the ensuing chaos with the majority abandoning their downtown holdings, sequestering themselves to the safety of uptown, Kings Heights, and outside the city. Others like the Maroni’s, Falcone’s, Bolton's, and even the often overlooked Cobblepot’s seize the opportunity; dividing and claiming sections of Kings Landing as theirs. Jon wanted justice to be served, he wanted to stop Lannister from capitalizing and exploiting the common folk for financial benefit. Instead, he was dead and the worst had come to fruition…History was repeating itself.

Quickly and efficiently, Bolton catapulted himself into power with the one operation the other families didn’t control; the drug trade. It started with Crimson Crush then Liftoff, Void, Ozz, and finally Crimson Blitz. All highly addictive substances bringing him loyal customers and significant money. The city was being inundated with these new drugs while Bolton or Black Mask as they called him these days; he sat back, watching his empire grow. 

It was this new variant; Crimson Blitz 2.0 that caught Jon’s attention. While the original left the user with a euphoric almost blissful high, this variant made users act impulsive and think they were invincible.

Local hospitals were being inundated with people brought in foaming and chomping at the bit. A completely dissociative husk of their former selves, experiencing labile moods, aggressive behavior, and unnatural strength. There was no quick fix to counter the effects of it. It left staff having to physically restraint the inebriated patients until the drug naturally metabolized out of their system.

Those exposed manifested similar symptoms of other stimulants and dissociative drugs but there was something different. Jon flipped through a copy of a patient’s record Leslie had sent. 

_‘Patient XYZ was exhibiting signs of paranoia. Moods shifting from overt friendliness to distrust within minutes. Stated they felt 'hot' and attempted to remove clothes. Per family completely out of character. After explaining to the patient's family the interventional options. The patient became agitated and attacked the bedside nurse in an attempt to escape the room. Took three patient techs to hold down the patient, and apply restraints. Initiated seclusion protocol, one to one safety sitter at the bedside. Attempts to sedate the patient unsuccessful. The patient only became more aggressive with increasing dosages. Attempts to decrease stimuli unsuccessful as well. e Patient appeared to calm down after speaking with the mother. Fifteen minutes later, sitter activated 'staff alert'. Upon entering the room, the patient had removed standard Velcro restraints and was being restrained from attacking parents. The patient screamed 'they are trying to kill me!' and pointed to unseen attackers and parents. Utilized advance restraints. Consulted with attending at Arkham, in best interest and safety of the patient transfer initiated, per Dr. Sharpe transfer to Arkham Asylum for further observation.'_

Hallucinations. This was a symptom the others hadn’t exhibited. Bolton’s other products were your typical depressants, stimulant, or opioid-based compounds, this variant wasn’t Bolton’s. It was someone else’s. A beeping sound broke Jon from his thoughts. The mass spectrometry analysis was complete. The front monitor started listing the results from a sample he collected earlier in the night. Jon scanned the data his focus resting on the last result.

With a press of his finger, Jon activated the intercom. “Davos?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Do I still have access to the Snow Biotech Archives?”

The intercom crackled before Davos spoke again. “You’re access has expired sir. I will put in a request to have it reinstated.”

“Thank you, Davos.” Jon clicked off the intercom.

_‘We got a 10-35 at Aegon Hill,’ shhh-click ‘requesting back-up.’_

Jon stood up, leaving his work and the computer system behind. The engine of the Batmobile roared to life as strode over, pulling on his cowl; duty calls.

* * *

All the indications that she had a concussion were there, from the feeling of her head in a pressurized vice to the stale taste of bile on her tongue. Dany knew something was wrong. The ache behind her eyes was starting to dull. She attempted to open her eyes only to wince in pain. _Were they swollen?_ She blinked, the right one felt like it. Dany pushed herself up onto her elbows, leaning heavily against the brick wall, checking her extremities for any broken bones or sprains. A hiss escaped her clench teeth as she brought her hand down from the back of her head, the sticky sensation of blood covered her fingertips. Dany attempted to string her muddled thoughts together, her memories still hazy. It had been late when she returned home, but she could remember entering through the window into her back office and calling for Missy and Irri but getting no response. Dany rubbed her forehead, willing her foggy thoughts to some semblance of clarity.

The house was quiet, too quiet for that time of night. Before she could further investigate; a pulse of heat and light enveloped her, slamming her against the wall, the painful burning sensation licking up and down her sides, the scent of gunpowder filling her nostrils. A bomb? “Shite,” she muttered under her breath.

Dany clenched her teeth in anger. All the signs pointed to an inside job; To even find them, let alone get past the security and guard detail, was next to impossible. The house could be replaced, she would hire a new competent security team but her girls, Missy and Irri? A foreboding knot was starting to form in her stomach. Dany prayed to the old gods and the new that they weren’t home, that they were out enjoying one of the many rooftop parties they frequented so often. As the minutes ticked by, a growing sense of dread settled in as Dany began to wonder how long she had been unconscious? Had it been hours or days? Was she still in Pentos? Dany inhaled and exhaled deeply blinking her eyes open. 

She blinked several times, her vision sharpening. A glance around the room told her the likely hood of being in Pentos was low. The architecture indicated that she was somewhere in central Westeros. Dany was alone in a windowless basement. The walls looked damp and the air was humid. There was a grate in the corner of the room, she could hear the dripping of water echoing towards her.

In the past two years, Dany had racked up an enemies list that rivaled Batman’s. What the Khals, the Pureborn, the Thirteen of Qarth, multiple syndicates, and the Free Cities Triarchy failed to understand was that her alliance was to herself, her girls, and no one else; so if a better opportunity presents itself Dany took it. It wasn't personal, being duplicitous was part of the business. _And where does Batman fall in this?_

Dany ignored the subtle thought, preferring to focus on planning an escape through the grate. Ankle shackles hadn’t prevented her in the past. Dany braced herself, flexing and rotating her right ankle when the clanging of locks and hinges whining open stopped her. She covertly inched herself back into position, feigning unconsciousness. The footsteps walked towards her, stopping just short.

“I know you’re awake.”

Dany’s stomach dropped. _Fuck me._ Grimacing she pushed herself up back onto her elbows.

“The boss is ready to see you now, Kitty Kat.” Reek stood over leering at her. He roughly grabbed her by the manacles at her wrist, yanking her to her feet; her nostrils flaring in pain as she got her bearings. Reek moved behind her, jabbing his fist between her shoulder blades, pushing her forward and out the door.

Once outside they were joined by additional 'honor guard' and made their way down a narrow hallway. Two guards in front and one behind with Reek now beside her, keeping his pistol pressed to her temple. It looked like they were in a warehouse, probably one of the many outside the city walls. It was a far cry from the lux accommodation she had heard him boasting about in Yunkai.

The group pushed through a pair of double doors, into a vast open space. Aerial catwalks crisscrossed above them, patrolled by armed guards. Sitting in a straight black chair, surrounded by his faithful cronies and a pack of snarling dogs at his side, was the last person Dany wanted to see, Ramsay Bolton.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite femme fatale,” Ramsay clapped his hands together. He stood up adjusting the lapels of his fitted grey suit. “It is so good to see you again Kit Kat.” He grinned at Daenerys. “I hope my boys were accommodating when they picked you up from Pentos?”

“No,” she spat. “Not that I had a choice in the matter.” 

“Really? What a shame.” He beckoned one of his guards. He tilted his blond head, nodding as Ramsay whispered in his ear. The intimidating man gave a final nod before turning and disappearing out a side door. The quietness of the room was shattered with the sounds of a man screaming then muffled into a desperate sob.

“Taken care of love,” he winked, sitting back down. “So Kit Kat you’re looking healthy. Digging the tan,” he winked. “I heard some disturbing rumors about your wellbeing in Asshai.”

“Just rumors,” she shrugged. “As you can see I still have all nine lives.”

He tilted his head, blue eyes narrowing. “I see…” He trailed off, letting the words hang in the air before he abruptly clapped his hands, startling some in the surrounding group. “Because you will never believe what my little birdy told me,” He snapped his fingers, a bespeckled man scuttled forward, extending a glass that Ramsay snatched away. “I heard that you have taken your masked vigilante act to Vaes Dothrak and interrupted some of my associates trading?”

Ramsay took a sip of his rum, hissing through his teeth. “I thought we had an understanding Daenerys, that there is honor amongst thieves.”

"Not when it involves the trafficking of men, women, and children," she hissed, glaring at him.

“A technicality, but you-“ he jabbed a finger at her. “You’ve disrupted something that took years to set up, your actions left an angry band of Khals to contemplate your fate.”

Dany sneered, she didn’t care who she angered by setting those people free. Human trafficking was an abhorrent practice that needed to stop and if it meant antagonizing some Khals then so be it.

Ramsay stood up, walking over to stand in front of her. “Some of them requested that once I procured you that I skin you alive and send back your ears as proof that the nine lives of the curious little cat of Pentos were snuffed out.”

He forcefully grabbed her jaw wrenching it towards his. Flecks of spittle misting her face. “One khal, in particular, requested that I see if the antagonistic relationship between cats and dogs is true by throwing you to my dogs, alive." Ramsay's ice-blue eyes were venomously cold but Dany stared back, unflinching.

He glared at her for a moment before bringing his mouth close to her ear, his breath hot and repugnant. “But I won’t,” he whispered, his eyes darting over her face studying her features. “I wouldn't be where I am today without you," he let go of her, stepping away. "I am forever in your debt Kit Kat and for that, I overlook this grievance and not kill you… yet." 

He turned away with a flourish, “Instead I require someone with your expertise. I heard about the job in Sunspear…impressive,” He smirked. “It confirms that you are the right person to locate a person who doesn’t want to be found.”

He acting overly evasive. Ramsay had an entire cartel at his disposal, why did he specifically need her? What was he up to? “Why should I help you?”

Ramsay’s turned, an expression of surprise softening his normal maniacal features. “Because Kitty Kat, we are business associates, partners if you will and we are indebted to each other. I did my part by talking my associates out of hunting you down like a feral cat and in return, you will help me," He snapped his fingers at an associate dressed in black walked over with a pad in hand. “Besides, if you don’t-.”

He turned the screen towards her. In the corner of an empty room, a grainy video showed two women huddle together. Missandei…Irri. A vengeful dragon roared to life in her chest, snarling as she rattled and strained the chains binding, her claws, scratching the air attempting to rip the smug expression off the bastards face. 

“Ah-ah-ah” Ramsay wiggled his finger at Dany, his associate painfully twisted her arm behind her, successfully subduing her. “I give you my word that I will return your two little sidekicks in one piece.”

“Where are the others?”

“They are safe…for now,” He handed the device back. “Now do we have a deal, my curious cat?”

Dany gritted her teeth, she wanted nothing more than to rip Ramsay’s throat out. She glanced around the room. There were eight maybe ten in the room. She could take them out, but her gaze drifted to the rafters and the manned guards there. She’d be dead before she could reach him; Irri and Missy fate sealed due to her negligence. Dany exhaled, soothing her fiery temperament. Ramsay was a psychopath but he wasn’t stupid. There would be time later to get revenge.

“Yes,” she appeased.

Ramsay blue eyes twinkled with success. “Get our guest a chair, remove those handcuffs.”

Dany was shuffled between the guards. They shoved her down into a procured chair, releasing her wrists. Dany flexed and rolled the stiffness out of them as a laptop unceremoniously dropped into her lap. Ramsay sat down across from her. “Let's begin.”

* * *

A jagged bolt of lightning split the sky in two over Black Water Bay as a blustery brackish breeze whipped around him; the smell of rain pungent. Mormont adjusted the lapels of his jacket as he stood, a lone sentential on the rooftop of KL police station. A storm was coming to Kings Landing. An appropriate analogy, he thought to himself, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. He had transferred to Kings Landing for a change, a fresh start away from the antiquated customs in the North. Initially, he was idealistic about the move but that changed after his interactions with Thorne and Commissioner Loeb. A request to Bludhaven or Oldtown was blocked and when Barbara announced her pregnancy; Jeor decided to make the best of a shit situation. Not everyone in the thirteenth percent was corrupt, some still believed that the city and its citizens were worth redemption. Even more with the new Guardian of Kings Landing lurking in the shadows. 

He was the reason Jeor accepted the promotion and was currently on the rooftop waiting while a storm brewed offshore. A shadow moved off to his right, he was no longer alone _._ Mormont's eyes slid over to the sharp profile now standing next to him _._

“Lieutenant, I received your alert.”

Mormont flicked off the signal. “A body was discovered out by old gate swamp, forensics was able to identify the remains; it was Gregor Clegane.” For as long as anyone could remember the mountain of a man Clegane had been the personal security to Tywin Lannister and his family. Initially, he was a suspect in Tywin's murder but he too had disappeared. Jeor had long thought he fled to Casterly Rock with the remaining Lannisters.

“How?”

“Single bullet. ME said it was the cleanest shot she’d ever seen. Similar to Lannister’s.”

“A Dead shot.” Batman murmured. “What will happen to Clegane?”

“Detective Montoya contacted his brother said he was glad the bastard was dead,” Mormont shook his head. “Most likely he'll be turned over to the state, either buried in a paupers grave or donated to Harrenhal, but that's not the reason I contacted you. We had a tech that usually works major crimes covering, there was a break-in at an old government warehouse on the Northside, nothing of value taken except a few bottles of common chemicals. The volume wasn’t enough to concern the ATF unit, but the tech was saying it was the third one in a month. Buildings being broke into and nothing significant is being reported missing. All with extensive high-end security systems that are being easily shut down.” Mormont took a final drag from his cigarette, flicking it over the edge. “Sounds like those break-ins from two years ago.”

There was a pregnant pause as if his ally was contemplating a response. “I’ve been tracking those break-ins, it doesn’t fit the same M.O.”

“Still, random warehouses and labs being hit…Bolton’s men supplies could be down.”

“No,” Batman tilted his head towards him. “There is someone new to Kings Landing, challenging Bolton.”

“Same person behind that new drug that's sending folks to Arkham?”

Batman nodded, “Called The Alchemist.”

“Seems like everyone got an alias these days, Firefly, Penguin, Black Mask…what’s next Condiment King?” He joked sarcastically.

“I’m monitoring the situation.” He responded, not breaking his stoic facade.

“Right, well I’ll keep an ear out.”

“There’s a brewing conflict between Bolton and Maroni’s gangs. Maroni’s took a hit when Bolton men infiltrated his night club. It’s escalating, Bolton is feeling emboldened and Maroni is feeling threatened. Both will be wanting to send the other a message.”

“Captain mentioned setting up a task force, Commissioner wants to go after Bolton, again.”

“Is Thorne on the task force?” Batman peered down at him. He knew he was referring to last year’s debacle. It took over a year but the case they built should’ve sent Bolton to Blackgate for years. But a week before the trial it all fell apart. Mormont couldn’t prove it but he was almost certain Thorne had something to do with the new district attorneys sudden dismissal of charges due to ‘tampered evidence’. There was always some under the table deals going on at the thirteenth precinct, anyone could be swayed for the right price or threat.

“It could be different this time," he gave a sideways glance.

“I’ll make sure of it.” Batman swiftly turned, his cape billowing behind him. “There’s a deal going down at the Iceberg Lounge.”

“Cobblepot? I thought he went legit?”

“No, another weapons shipment.”

_He’s always two steps ahead._ Mormont shifted his stance, bracing against another gust of wind. “I’ll alert the Captain. This one too low on the totem pole for you?” The patter of raindrops hitting the cement roof broke around them. 

“It’s nothing your men can’t deal with besides I thought Commissioner Loeb didn’t need ‘The Batman’?

“There are those that still appreciate your assistance.” He huffed, he didn’t agree with his Captain or the Commissioner's stance against Batman. He was a necessity to help combat the criminals of KL. He was a valuable asset in his opinion. Vigilante or not, his presence made the streets safer.

“Besides, Mormont you’re the right man for the job.”

Mormont scoffed, waving a weathered hand. “If I were, you would be out of the job.”

A blink and you miss it smirk ghosted his features. “Touché.”

Jeor gaze scrutinizes him for a moment before he chuckled, ducking his head. The rain was coming down harder. “Well don’t let me hold you up.”

There was an inconspicuous tilt of his head as if something caught his attention. "There is a situation on the Westside."

“That’s the fourteenth percent, does this have something to do with that joker that took over Amusement Mile?" Jeor asked turning to see the now-vacated space next to him. 

He pulled down his hat. A flash of lightning silhouetted the dark figure gliding across the sky. “One of these days, he’s gonna teach me that trick."

* * *

Dany cracked her whip, encircling it around the ankles of the man attempting to run away. He landed with a grunt hard on the ground. Dany rolled her eyes as she sauntered over towards the man’s prone position. She gently kicked him, turning him over.

"Listen, bitch, I told you-"

_Shnick!_

Dany ran her clawed hand down the man’s face, pausing over the visible pulse in his neck. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?” she traced her clawed index finger over his lips, a bead of blood blooming in its path. “It’s a simple question, who is your supplier?”

“Fuck you!” He spat. A reflexive kick against his temple, knocked him out cold. Dany huffed as she collected her whip. She was running out of time and needed answers, now. The alley was empty, but she was too exposed to the ground. She left Alex?… Felix? whatever his name was below as she quickly scaled up a nearby fire escape. She stopped once she reached the roof, taking a deep breath. At least the air smells better up here.

“I thought you were done with Kings Landing?”

Dany smirked, it was only a matter of time before their paths would cross. “I was,” she turned to see him emerge from the shadows. “Hi Bats.” Her eyes gleaned over the improved carbonized suit; lingering, curious as to what hid underneath. “Upgrades I see, I’m liking the new suit.”

“Daenerys” she watched as his eyes roved over her. A traitorous flash of heat spread through her under his intense gaze. “Upgrades as well?”

“Oh this old thing?” she smoothed her hands down the interwoven Kevlar leather suit. “Called in a favor with the Dosh Khaleen. Didn't have a choice after what happened in Sunspear.”

There was an unanticipated hint of resentment in her tone. He seemed to sense it as well, quickly schooling his features, cool and stoic.

“Why are you here?”

Dany sighed, it’s always straight to the point. She slowly ambled over towards him. “You know how much I love Kings Landing, the people, the atmosphere, the danger…” she stopped short, raising herself onto her toes, almost brushing against him. Dany trailed a finger against the stubble of his jaw dangerously close to his soft pouty lips. “It’s Batman,” she purred.

His grey eyes darkened, a flicker of hesitation danced across them. A slight tick of his jaw he stepped back. “Who’s your client?”

“Ah-ah-ah Batman, that’s not how we work now is it?”

“Bolton.”

Dany's eyes narrowed. _World’s greatest detective indeed._ “And if it is?”

He crossed his arms across his chest. His unflinching granite eyes narrowing. “Then **we** have a problem.”

Dany scoffed, throwing her head back at the audacity of the situation. “My business here in Kings Landing is mine and mine alone.” She hopped up onto the ledge. 

“That guy down there worked for Bolton but skipped town when his old boss James washed up down shore. He’s back in town and word is he’s selling again for a new supplier that Bolton is after. The Alchemist.”

_Shit_ , Dany hated when he was right, it was Sunspear all over again. 

“The real question is why are you cooperating with Bolton?” He stated, looking down at her.

_Missandei. Irri. My girls._

“Why are you offering assistance?” she changed the subject. “I thought you preferred to work alone.”

There was a noticeable shift in his eyes as he stared at her. 

“I do… as do you I thought.” He stepped closer to her. “or has that changed as well?”

“Depends, personal no but business?” she shrugged, her finger tracing the black and grey emblem on his chest. “Associating with you has it’s risk remember?”

He grimaced, evidence their previous interactions were still fresh in both their minds. As Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen and Jon Snow, they could coexist; No one would give a second thought to a playboy billionaire consorting with a successful businesswoman/social activist in public. In that world, they could be Jon and Dany, together. It was their alter egos that prevented it from becoming a reality. Jon wasn't going to abandon the cowl and Dany didn’t want him too. Their values were different. The moral code he followed didn't apply to her line of work. She had no desire to change either, not even for Jon. As Daenerys Targaryen, she was a force to be reckoned with and could instill the same fear in thugs as Catwoman. That being said, it made their decision clear. The occasional blurring of the metaphorical line as ‘Jon and Dany’ was permissible but as Catwoman and Batman? It was a tempting impossibility, it just didn’t work. 

“Don’t worry Bats,” she danced her fingers up his collar, gently pulling him down, brushing a ghost of a kiss against his cheek. She pushed away, leaping onto the rooftop ledge before she could do anything else impulsive. “I can handle myself,” she winks, flipping off and gracefully landing on a lower ledge. Dany turned, taking off into a sprint, running across the rooftops in search of the next person on her list.

* * *

SIx Months Prior

The ambiance was perfect, the night was warmer than expected, the music was soft and inviting. The Astaporian food was decadent but it was the company that completed it. Jon took a sip of his water in quiet contemplation. Ever since he crossed paths with Daenerys Targaryen, he found himself wanting, needing to decipher the alluring enigma that she is. 

“That idea you proposed at today’s meetings was intriguing and honestly quite creative. I would be interested in reviewing your proposal back in Kings Landing.”

The fork stopped midway to her mouth, she set it back down with a dramatic sigh. “I thought we agreed to no business talk tonight.” She looked up with a mischievous smirk. “You’re breaking your own rule, Jon." 

Admittingly, He tended to bend the rules when it came to Daenerys. An obnoxious, boisterous laugh interrupted their enchanting evening. Both turned to see Nakario Vollel, an influential entrepreneur with ties to the Astaporian Maesters and syndicate schmoozing with two young Lysine women. Dany turned, a grimace marring her features, her eyes flicked up locking with his. It appeared both had lost their appetite being in close company with the noxious man. In a wordless communication between the two, Jon gestured for the waiter to bring the check.

“How long are you here?”

“Just till tomorrow, my chief executive of Snow Tech will be continuing in my place,” Jon responded as they walked along the garden terraces overlooking Dragon Bay.

“I’m surprised you’re even here. Kings Landing must be burning in your absence,” she teased.

Jon chuckled, that wasn’t the case. Davos was keeping him up to date and if needed he had the resources in place to leave immediately.

“You should think about working with someone, a sidekick maybe?”

“I prefer to work alone.”

“The one thing we can both agree on,” she commented with an arch of her eyebrow. Daenerys tucked her arm into the crook of his. A smile tugged on his normally brooding visage, being with Dany was like a breath of fresh air. He enjoyed the rare times they got to spend time together, just the two of them. His hand on her forearm paused her steps. She turned, looking up at him with a soft smile, a teasing gleam in her violet eyes. She captivated and conflicted him in the same breath. Jon moved one hand to her waist, resting in the small of her back, pulling her close to him. _What the hell am I going to do with you?_ A sudden shout from the alleyway broke through the night.

“Please! No!”

Not even the most observant person would've noticed the infinitesimal shift to their nocturnal roles as they both ran towards the source arriving to see Nakario roughly manhandling one of the women, forcefully grabbing her by the neck while the other laid motionless beside them. 

Instinctually, Jon surprised Nakario with a quick shoved to the back causing him to stumble forward in the opposite direction while Jon ducked into the shadows. 

“What the fuck? Who do you think you are you?” He yelled, looking around for the culprit. “Do you know who I am?!” He yelled into the night.

Jon didn’t give him a chance to find out. A hand reached out, grabbing him by his jacket, yanking him into the shadows with him. Two hits to the abdomen with a subsequent uppercut to the jaw sent him flying into the opposite stone wall. He slid down in a daze. Jon took a deep breath, attempting to center himself. He looked back to see Dany successfully calming the one woman down. Jon left Nakario to check on the other, she was just unconscious. The dark-haired woman dropped down next to him, attempting to wake her friend. A few pats to her cheeks had her moaning and eyes fluttering. She vainly attempted to push herself up onto her forearms. Jon raised a hand, speaking in rusty Valyrian, hoping the woman understood to take it slow.

Jon pulled out his cell phone to call in a favor. He spun around looking for any identifiable landmarks. He glanced up and down the alley and to the pedestrian terraces above. How far had their walk taken them from the Plaza of Pride? He brought his attention back down to their position when he noticed Dany was no longer next to him and was walking towards Nakario. She stopped just short of him, standing with her hands on her hips. Dany dropped down, placing herself directly in his line of sight. He was leaning against the wall, his face contorted into a disparaging look as he stared her down. He could hear her speaking in a harsh hushed tone but couldn’t make out what she was being said. Nakario wheezed a chuckle, spitting maliciously at her feet. Jon felt his feet move to defend her, Dany stood up abruptly.

_CRACK_

Nakario's head snapped to the side from the impact of Daenery's intentional kick. He watched as she again dropped back down to his side, roughly grabbing at his wrist as she removed an item. _A watch?_ She stood up and returned to the girls, speaking quickly in high Valyrian as she handed them the watch. The dark hair girl nodded while the now standing silver-haired girl leaned heavily against the red brick wall. They walked past him, thanking him in standard as they made their way to the street.

He turned, facing her. “You stole his watch and gave it to them?”

“Yes, that watch is worth is over ten thousand in gold, it’s the least they deserve for their troubles.” She shrugged.

“You stole it.”

“Is it stealing if you’re stealing from another thief? Nakario Vollel is hardly an honest man.”

“He saw you and might have seen me. He could‘ve recognized us.”

Dany scoffed “And? You’re Jon Snow. What would he say? That billionaire Jon Snow kicked his ass in an alley? No one would believe him. He probably won’t even believe it when he wakes up.”

“That’s not the point.”

Dany violet eyes flashed in defiance. “Isn't your ideology that you stand up and protect the common man when others won’t? or is it only convenient when you’re hidden behind a cowl?” 

Jon ground his teeth. "I have no choice. I have to maintain separate identities.”

“But do you? you could be like me, no secret identities here.”

“And how is that working for you?”

Dany’s eyes narrowed into slits, she huffed angrily at him. Though they operated in similar circles, his secret identity provided him with additional protection, while Dany’s indifference left her exposed to retaliation. Another point on the growing list of contention between them. The sounds of siren’s drifted nearby,

“You called the cops?”

“No,” he looked around there were no lights in the buildings above but there was now movement on the terrace. “Was going to call in a favor, but it looks like someone beat me to it.” He gestured to the pedestrian path above them. Realizing to avoid additional suspicion they needed to move quickly. Jon pulled Dany away, leaving Nakario in the alley behind them.

They walked in silence, Jon felt her bristling beside him. The quiet evening had gone to hell exposing the issues between them that they couldn’t resolve.

Jon stopped, laying a hand against her cool forearm. Dany eyes darted around, frowning. She meant more to him than he was ready to admit. “You know you can do more than being a cat burglar right Dany? Those ideas you share today showed ingenuity. You’re a brilliant polyglot who can decipher military-grade encryption and code, you shouldn’t reduce yourself to being a thief.”

“And who says I’m reducing myself? Maybe I like being who I am?” She retorted, her violet eyes sparkling up at him. Dany ran a hand through his inky black curls, slowly caressing a trail from his ear to his jaw. Jon tightens his grip on her waist, pulling her flush against him. He nuzzled her soft silvery hair, inhaling the spicy scent, committing it to memory.

“What if I don’t want to change?”

“Then we are at a crossroads.”

“That we are.” Dany ducked her head down, resting her forehead against his chest. She inhaled deeply. “It always comes down to this doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Jon sighed. Tighten his hold on her, willing her to see herself worth. Dany could do more with her talents, but she always returned to her criminal roots and that amongst other things put them on opposites sides of a great divide.

Dany tilted her chin up kissing him gently. Jon met her gentleness but quickly deepened the kiss, holding her to him. Dany sighed nipping at his bottom lip as she pulled away, leaving them both breathless. He brushed the back of his hand against her flushed cheeks, caressing her lips with his thumb.

She smiles but it didn't reach her eyes. "Goodbye, Jon."

"Goodbye, Dany."

* * *

Jon shook his head, rapidly blinking his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, reading the repetition of documents he acquired from the science and technology division archive of Snow Biotech had his mind wandering. He took a deep breath, a spicy scent lingered nearby. He finished scanning the one he had open and closed it, opening another. Mid-scan he discovered what he had been searching for. He had been right in his assumption, the compounds were similar. It was an organic compound, the mass spectrometry results revealed the slight difference between the two. Jon picked up his office phone.

“Mr. Snow,” his assistant Grace responded. “I thought you were meeting Mr. Pyp at Snow Tech?”

“Mr. Pyp needed to reschedule. I need to schedule a meeting with Dr. Quill.”

“Not a problem, Mr. Snow, for what day?”

“Today.”

“Today?” her voice broke into an uncharacteristic squeak. “Um, I’m sure she is available, I would need to check with her assistant and-“

“That’s fine, Grace. I will be here for the remainder of the day, just let me know when she is available.”

“Sure, Mr. Snow.”

"Thanks, Grace."

Jon hung up the phone. If his assumptions were right and they usually were; Dr. Myriam Quill may have some valuable insight into the situation. 

* * *

Myriam smoothed down the invisible wrinkles in her grey pencil skirt. The last thing she expected on a Friday afternoon was a call for an impromptu meeting with the CEO of Snow Enterprises, Jon Snow. Course she had met him more than a few times over the years when he made his visits to their side of the corporation. Checking on the progress of research projects and their collaboration with Snow Medical. Those interactions had always been professionally geared and were handled by her former superior. Dr. Hightower. All morning she had wracked her brain for the cause of the meeting. Had a recent contract been mishandled? Was there a new proposal he wanted to discuss? Was there an issue with an ongoing clinical trial? Jon Snow just didn’t summon anyone to his office especially on a Friday. You had a better chance at winning the lottery than getting a one on one meeting with Mr. Snow, the man was usually booked months in advance. There had to be a logical reason behind this and not just a random check-in on the status of the advanced medical research projects they were conducting.

Myriam quickly turned the corner to see Grace sitting behind her desk. A bright smile crossed her face as she stood to greet her. That’s a positive sign, right?

“Dr. Quill, Mr. Snow is ready to see you.”

Grace guided her towards one of the south-facing board room, stopping in front of the door. Myriam passed a hand over the invisible wrinkles once more, adjusting her white lab coat. Grace opened the door, ushering her inside. The door closed behind her with a muffled snap. Jon turned towards her with a professional smile.

“Dr. Quill,” he strode over with his hand extended towards her.

"Mr. Snow," she shook his hand. Myriam could understand and now appreciate why some of her co-workers would titter and giggle like school girls when they caught sight of Jon Snow in the office. The afternoon sun highlighted his strong jawline and pouty lips. There was a boyish sparkle to his granite eyes. A charmer, they all called him. She felt her cheeks flush at how distracted she had become with just a simple inquisitive tilt of his head. He gestured for her to sit in the chair across from him.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet me at such short notice. I hope you don’t mind me taking you away from your work. I know how critical Fridays can be, preparing experiments for stasis over the weekend.”

“Sir? I wasn’t aware-“

"Oh, you assumed I’m only familiar with the business aspect of Snow Enterprise and just signed off on the rest?”

“Sir, I would never-“

He chuckled, waving his hand in jest. “Before my gap year, I contemplated following my father's footsteps into a career as a scientist or physician but-“ he left the sentence hanging in the air, staring out the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked downtown Kings Landing. “I didn’t interrupt your day to ramble about my career choices, I did however wanted to ask you about this." He slides a folder across the mahogany table towards her.

Myriam picked it up, flipping through the first couple of pages. She recognized the research but Hightower had shut it down years ago. “This is Dr. Ebrose’s research. It was archived after he retired.”

“When did he retire?”

“Years ago during your absence, sir. He was the chief of the biomedical research lab. Dr. Ebrose specialized in immunological and infectious diseases, the medical field was revolutionized with his theories and research.”

Jon slid over another photo, one she remembered seeing on Dr. Hightower’s desk. It was his graduating class from The Citadel. A young Hightower was standing next to younger but slightly older Ebrose, even Thomas Snow was standing a row behind them, all three grinning at the camera. Warm memories flooded her system. She remembered Dr. Hightower fondly regaling their adventures together at the Citadel.

“Do you recognize the man in front of them?”

Myriam shook the thoughts from her head to focus on the person in question. The man had a slight built with dark hair and darker eyes. He stood there with the rest of their class, giving a knowing smirk. “I believe that is Dr. Qyburn sir. He based his work in psychology out of Harrenhal.”

Mr. Snow hummed, tapping his finger against his desk. “Did either Dr. Hightower or Dr. Ebrose work with him?”

Myriam brow furrowed. How could he know that? "Sir, Dr. Ebrose did work on a project with Dr. Qyburn. It focused on new interventional treatment for psychosis.”

“Really?” Jon leaned on his forearms. “I didn’t find any mention of these trials in the archives?”

"It wouldn't be there sir. They worked out of Arkham, the results were inconclusive and the study was terminated."

Myriam watched as Mr. Snow steepled his fingers in front of him in contemplation.

“There was also the project here sir,” she offered. “All three were working on it. It was a clinical trial to study the effects of new anxiety medication. However, there was some fall out between the three and the trial was terminated. The rumors were that there were ethical concerns on how the trial was being run and the risk benefits of it."

“Was this ever reported?”

“Yes, it should be in the archives, sir.”

His eyes flickered and jaw slightly flexed but his expression remained neutral. “I’ll have to cross-checked the archives again. Do you have access to Dr. Hightower's previous research? His private files?”

“No, per regulation after ten years, Dr. Hightower had the hard copies and private files destroyed. Virtual copies should still exist but they may be incomplete.” It was the one disagreement she had with her superior. All his research regardless of how insignificant he deemed it should’ve been stored virtually in the archives, but Dr. Hightower refused. He seemed intent on destroying everything that involved Dr. Qyburn.

Mr. Snow nodded. "Thank you, for your time Dr. Quill."

“Sir, may I inquire…has something happened? Is it a competitor ?" She had always thought about the situation between the three investigators as strange. Dr. Hightower and Dr. Ebrose always deferred when questions arose about their colleague. She had only met Dr. Qyburn briefly, a brilliant man but an offsetting persona. She was beginning to wonder if it wasn’t a coincidence that those terminated projects had attracted Mr. Snow’s attention. 

“No, more curiosity if anything, and the impending collaboration with Stark Industries.”

“Oh,” That made sense; her inbox had been inundated with emails about the collaborative project.

“Do you know what happened to Dr. Qyburn?”

“No” she shook her head. “Three years ago he presented at a conference in Meereen. Last I heard he working out of Asshai and the Free Cities,”

“Thank you again, Dr. Quill,” Mr. Snow stood, she followed suit. “Have a good weekend.”

“You too sir,” she turned to leave, her hand on the door when a thought occurred to her.

“Dr. Qyburn did have an apprentice during his tenure at Arkham. It was less than ten years ago, they should still have records of his research there.”

“An apprentice?”

Dr. Quill nodded, “I never met him, he could still be at Arkham. Would you like me to put in a request, sir?”

“No,” he shook his head with a smile. “No need.” 

Jon thank her one final time as she exited the conference room. Myriam turned down the hallway towards the elevator. The golden hues of the setting sun, cast the art deco elevators in a honey glow. They opened with a chime allowing her to enter. On the way to her office, Myriam mulled over the odd meeting with Mr. Snow. Such an enigmatic man that Mr. Snow. Who else would spend time researching the archives for failed clinical trials? Myriam could barely get the interns to do it and it was in their job description. But who was she to question how Mr. Snow spent his time. It was his company and he had every right to inquire about each branch of Snow Enterprises.

She collected her belongings from the deserted lab and soon found herself walking across the vast atrium towards the revolving doors.

“Goodnight Dr. Quill.”

“Goodnight Mr. Stone, have a good weekend.”

The rain-free afternoon had the sidewalk busier than normal. She shrugged off her light jacket tucking it into her arm as she headed towards the nearest happy hour with her thoughts of work and Jon Snow behind her. 

* * *

It was a cursory head nod that alerted his customer it was clear to approach the car.

“Felix, I heard you have the good shit,” Rufus implored. 

Felix extended his hand, giving a quick fist bump. “As always, what do you need? I got some of that Acapulco Gold, some White Widow, some quality Ozz. I also have this new shit, hasn't hit the streets yet but the high is-" 

“You got any of that 2.0?”

Felix grinned, always predictable. “Course, good price too.”

“Bet,” Rufus turned to retrieve his wallet then stopped. Felix confused by his abrupt reaction turned to see the cause of it when he caught sight of the Bat-signal illuminating the eastern sky.

“Naw, man.” Rufus shook his head, retreating from the car. “I’m good.”

“Oh come on man? You scared of the Bat?”

Rufus shoved his hands into his pockets, quickly heading away in the opposite direction. 

“Fuck,” Felix muttered. The damn Batman was hurting his sales. Ever since he started cracking down on drug deals it was making everyone nervous. He still has his clientele on Rhaeneys and Aegon Hill but those rich bastard were cheap, always expecting a deal when he sold to them. He checked his phone, at least the whole night wasn’t a bust. He put his car in gear and made his way up the winding road towards the more affluent part of the city.

He arrived at his destination, parking his car in an alleyway next to an expansive manse. Felix read the text.

_Come around the back._

Felix hopped out of his car. He wasn't scared of Batman. He was Astaporian born and raised. If you could survive there, you could survive anywhere. Who the fuck did Batman think he is anyway? Just because he was the proclaimed guardian of Kings Landing, what gave him the right to take the law in his hands? Damn vigilante, even his contacts in the KLPD third and fifth precinct couldn’t always protect him. Hell, he had a right to make a living just like anyone else. It just happened that selling drugs and crime was the most lucrative.

He wasn’t concerned with what happened to his clients afterward. He was an equal opportunist dealer. If they got the desired outcome from his products that meant they recommended him to their friends which led to more money in his pockets. It was basic economics and maybe if he kept it up he could get enough to permanently leave Kings Landing. The Vale had been lucrative but the Arryn family control the trade there and that Robin kid that ran it was wasn’t wrapped right, White Harbor was a good option too. 

The cast-iron gate creaked and shuddered open. He walked up the cobblestone path towards the ivy-covered backdoor. He brought his knuckles down, rapping three sharp knocks waiting for a response. Felix checked his phone once more when an audible thud sounded behind him. Felix turned only to see the Batman towering in front of him.

“Fuck.”

* * *

This is it, I am done with Kings Landing she told herself as she dashed around the empty room doing a final check for any missed item. Dany checked her phone again for the umpteenth time; no missed calls or texts. The knot in her stomach refusing to relinquish its hold. The decision had been obvious, once Ramsay had what he wanted Dany knew the sadistic bastard had no intention of releasing Missy and Irri. He was becoming increasingly flippant and more demanding than usual and in these types of situations, Dany preferred to cut her losses sooner than later. If it all went according to plan, twenty minutes ago, Missandei and Irri should’ve boarded a private plane en route to Dragonstone.

Pentos was no longer an option, that location was compromised. Once she discovered where Missy and Irri were being held, she made a clandestine move to liberate them. After a short yet tense exchange, Dany spirited Missy and Irri to her safe house and learned the truth about the night they were abducted. The house had been empty, Missy had suspected something was off and alerted Irri, activating one of their diversion escape plans. It had been executed as expected but not without sacrifices. Their girls made it out safe and were currently scattered across Esso’s Dany had been able to enact and contact them on the three dragons network. They were now awaiting her word for further instructions. _Out of harm’s way yet,_ _another fresh start_ , she bitterly thought, hastily shoving her still silent phone into her pocket.

Dany had played her role, fulfilling her end of the deal, leaving Ramsay none the wiser. Dany was halfway out the window when her phone vibrated against her hip. She paused on the old fire escape, bringing the phone up to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Ohhh Kit Kat did you think we wouldn’t be tipped off?" 

A damp cloth covered her nose and mouth. The metallic smell of chemicals rushed into her lungs as she clawed and fought against the arms that trapped her in their embrace. Dany’s eyelids and limbs grew heavy as she weakly attempted to escape from her unknown assailant, the world around her was closing in. They ripped her phone out of her hand, it landed, skittering against the metal fire escape.

“We got her,” a gruff voice vibrated against her back. “Light this bitch up.”

* * *

“That’s all I know, you don’t find him he finds you.” Felix sputtered, his eyes darted around attempting to track the man interrogating him. Fuck maybe he should’ve stayed in the Vale.

“Who does the Alchemist work for?”

The motion of shrugging caused his body to unceremoniously sway. “What? How the fuck would I know?”

He was yoked up by the scruff of his jacket, the blood rushing to his head. “Because you are the only one that has frequent contact with-“

A loud explosion rocked the building. Felix twisted to see fire and smoke curling into the air in the direction of the Flea Bottom southside. A sense of euphoric glee erupted within escaping as a nervous giggle; quickly escalating into hysterical laughter. Batman scowled as he strode over towards the building's edge. 

“It looks like the Cat’s nine lives are all gone now,” he cackled. Batman darted back over, he glared down at him, both fist flexing, menacingly.

“What did you do?” he growled.

It was either the exhilaration that his scheming worked or delirium from being held upside down for a prolonged period that Felix could no longer contain his laughter. “Tic for tact, I heard she was looking for her two girls Ramsay was holding. She was tip-off to their location, I knew and decided to let the boss know for immunity.” He sneered, “The first rule she never follows, always clean up loose ends," he cackled, mocking the man in front of him. "That's what happens when you double-cross Black Mask."

Batman brushed him aside causing him to twist and sway as he strode over to the ledge, his grapple gun aimed towards the glowing orange skyline.

“Hey!, Heyyyyy!!!” Felix wrenched back and forth, only making himself spin and sway like a pendulum. “You’re just gonna leave me here?”

_Swissssshhhh -clink_

“Arrggghh” Felix landed hard on his shoulder. The Batarang that freed him lodged into the brick of the building. He winced holding his shoulder, “Asshole.”

* * *

The voices were the first thing she heard as she slowly regains consciousness. Dany cursed her impetuousness. The entire plan had gone off effortlessly; there were only three guards, the location was obvious and nothing impeded them as they escaped. She should’ve known it was too good to be true. Missy and Irri never made it on to the flight and now gods know where they were, the thought of them being held and tortured in one Bolton’s holes made her physically sick.

"You should've seen it, Vince. Bitch didn't even see it coming."

Dany sluggishly opened her eyes. The idiots forgot to remove her eyewear. She quickly scanned the room. The heat signatures told her there were three in the room, easy to eliminate. Dany was strapped to a chair, her wrist, and ankles bound. Retracting the claw on her right index finger she discovered it was rope binding her. She could have herself loose in five to seven minutes. Five if the three continued to ignore her. Dany maintained a relaxed position as she filed away at the rope around her wrist. It slowly started to unravel, loosening the tight grip it held on her. A door opened and closed nearby.

“Is she secure?”

“Yeah just like the boss asked.”

She squinted her eyes, feigning unconsciousness when Locke settled in front of her. He licked his lips, his eyes wandering over her. It made her skin crawl.

“Get the chains and handcuffs.”

The rope unraveled around her right wrist, her left hand slipping free.

_SHINNNNNK SNACK_

Locke bleeding face was twisted in fury as he held both her wrists, fighting against his iron grip. “I thought you idiots secured her?!” He bellowed. The men behind him scrambled with the newly acquired chains as he forcefully brought her arms down to be handcuff together.

He wiped the back of his hand against the gash above his eye, glaring at her. “She’s fucking Catwoman you twats, she has claws! Who used the rope?" 

Locke turned, glaring at Reek standing behind her and the two in beside her.

“It was me, Locke. I forgot the chains and-“

_BANG_

“-ARGGGGHHH!”

Locke tucked the smoking pistol back into its holster. The man next to her howled in agony, hopping on one leg holding up what remained of his left foot; a bleeding mass of flesh and sneaker.

Locke ran his hands through his greasy hair, “Get her upstairs now, he’s waiting for her.”

It was déjà vu all over again, as they led her back into the warehouse; a road to perdition where Ramsay preferred to handle his dirty work. The cloudy moonless night was visible through the skylights, Dany could see his signal in the eastern sky. There’s a slim chance he could show up but there was also the possibility he was engaged elsewhere in the city. There was still a heavy presence of armed guards on the crisscrossing catwalks. Exiting that way wasn’t an option. Dany brought her attention back to the assembled group in front of her. There were at least ten, all armed with different types of weapons. She couldn't single-handily take them on but she could create enough of a distraction to give Missy and Irri a chance to escape. These men weren’t as loyal as Ramsay thought they were. Fear was a cannibal that fed upon itself, using it at your sole source of power had its drawbacks. Cut the head off and the rest will fall. Dany would need to act sooner than later if they wanted an increase chance of escaping with their lives. Enough was enough, it ended with Ramsay tonight. 

This time Ramsay sat behind a large black desk on some ornate black throne. She rolled her eyes at the grandiose of it all. They stopped a few feet short. There was still no sign of Missy or Irri. Ramsay leaned back in his chair, adjusting the cuffs of his white suit.

“Kitty Kat,” he crooned. “Why do we have to keep meeting this way?” He stood up, walking towards her. “I thought- I thought we were friends and yet you still dared to double-cross me?”

He stood opposite her now, slowly shaking his head, his hands flexing behind his back. “What am I gonna do with you now?” his blue gaze pierced her.

“Where are Missandei and Irri? I gave you what you wanted on the Alchemist, I held up my part of the deal!”

“That’s not the point!” He snarled, roughly grabbing her face by the chin, physically bending her to his will. Dany winced. “You thought you could outsmart me? But unlike you my men are loyal and you have a tendency of making enemies. Did it not cross your mind that Felix one of the biggest snitches in Kings Landing wouldn’t tell me what you were up to? Or what he saw on the rooftop? The Bat?” he tipped her face upwards. “Do you deny it?”

“No.”

He shoved her away causing her to stumble against the chains. “I bring you here to –“

“By kidnapping and, threatening the life of my companions and me.”

“Details, details,” he flicked his hand back and forth, waving away her argument. “I stopped the Khals from murdering you and you still double-cross me?” He leaned in close to Dany, his breath sour and hot against her cheek. “All I asked was for unconditional loyalty and you couldn’t even give me that hmmm?”

He pulled back, his face hovered over hers. “This is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you…well maybe?” He turned away from her, his hand signaling to the rafters. “I’ve always wondered,” he stood, walking off to the side He turned back wearing the infamous carved black mask. “Do cats always land on their feet?”

There was a low rumble of laughing and jeers from his goons. Dany looked up to see Irri standing on the edge of an overhead precipice. A guard roughly shoved her towards the edge. Ramsay looked over, Dany bristled her teeth-gnashing as she fought against Locke and Reek.

He raised his hand and dropped it.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-”

_THUNK_

A catlike wail erupted out of Dany as she twisted and bucked, catching Reek off guard with a violent twist, She shoved off him into a backflip, bringing her hands in front of her. “You fucking -oofff" The butt of Locke’s shotgun hit her in the stomach, she wheezed and stumbled backward.

Ramsay shook his masked head at her, “Damn, I just assumed…well…best two out of three?”

Missandei was shoved forward into the light, now on the edge.

_Shnick bang- shnick bang – shnick bang_

_KAAAAABOOOOOOMMMMMM_

The roar of the overhead explosions and the peal of shattered glass reverberated around them in the cacophony of shouted orders and confusion as men jumped, running away from the destruction. Rapid gunfire buzzed overhead prompting Dany to drop to her knees, the rain of glass sprinkling down upon them.

Dany used the ensuing chaos to her advantage, rolling away from her captors to see him in the midst of it all. Dany briefly watched stunned as Batman grappled with the never-ending waves of guards, punching, kicking, tossing, and pummeling Ramsay men like they were rag dolls.

“Kill the Bat!” Ramsay raged. “Kill him now!”

Dany had made it halfway when a heavy boot planted between her shoulders, pressing her against the wooden floor.

“Where the fuck do you think you are going?” Locke threatened, pushing down harder. Dany winced.

“Looking for you, love.”

Dany twisted, rolling from under his heel. She flipped, spinning around into a crouch position. She stood, cracking her neck.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” Locke grinned, the light reflecting the claw marks over his right eye.

“Bring it on, bitch.”

Locke lunged first, windmilling his arms at her. Dany easily blocked and dodged his attempts. Thrusting her boot into his stomach. He stumbled away holding his mid-section. He roared again lunging at her. Locke was never a fighter, just a conniving 'yes-man'. Dany extended her handcuffed wrist outward, his eyes widening as the links hooked into his neck, clothes-lining him. Dany used the momentum to spin around him, bringing him to his knees, choking him. Locke gasped and clawed as his neck, but quickly lost consciousness. Dany let go of him as he crumpled to the ground in a heap. She leaned down, retrieving the handcuff keys from his belt. She quickly freed herself, rubbing her sore wrist and assessed the situation.

In the middle of the melee, she watched Jon flawlessly flip a thug over his shoulder knocking out another while whipping his cape, stunning a third. A slew of Batarangs shot outward knocking two more out. Ramsay stood behind his desk, aiming his .357 magnum at Jon's back. 

“No!” she yelled, charging towards him. She shoved her shoulder into him hard, he buckled, the force of the collision sent them both sprawling across the ground. Dany went to grab for the gun but Ramsay yanked on her ankle, dragging him towards her as he flipped her over, her wrist in his grasp.

“You bastard.”

He cackled while she struggled underneath him. Jon was too far away to notice. She gritted her teeth, flicking her head forward, headbutting Ramsay as hard as she could. The grip on her wrist weakened enough for her to slip away.

“You bitch, you broke my nose!”

“You killed Irri!”

“I did,” he wiped away the crimson trail now dribbling down his lips. “It’s like you said Kitty Kat, it wasn’t personal, it was just business.” He winked.

Dany roared, losing herself to the anger that rage within. She swiped at him, her fist connecting with his jaw that sent him reeling. He came back with three quick jabs to her abdomen and chest, she keeled over gasping for air to soothe her burning lungs when he caught her with a right uppercut. Her teeth clattered together, the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. She stumbled back, finally catching her breath. Ramsay stood in front of her, fully realized as Black Mask.

Dany flicked her whip loose, cracking it at her side.

“Oh, whips and chains excite me," Ramsay leered; the surrounding battle was momentarily forgotten as they circled each other.

Ramsay charged towards her but she was ready this time, she cracked her whip, encircling it around his neck, yanking him towards her. Dany used that forward momentum to land a hard roundhouse kick to his chest that sent him crashing into his desk. He rolled around, clutching his side, wheezing. Dany replaced her whip, she picked up his discarded gun, purposely striding over to him, aiming for his head.

“Well it looks like you finally got me,” he wheezed, spitting out blood clots. He opens his arms wide as if to welcome her. “Come to finish the job?” He rasped.

Dany’s nostrils flared, breathing in heavy deep breathes, failing at all attempts to calm herself. In her peripheral, she could see Irri’s bloody lifeless body.

_BANG_

A scream of agony echoed. “You bitch!” He wailed, grabbing at his scattered knee cap, the gush of blood dripping between his fingers into the growing puddle beneath him.

“That was just a warning.” Dany leveled the pistol at his head. “You. Killed. Irri.”

“I did, but so what? those Khals and others you’ve fucked over the years were gonna catch up to you sooner or later. It was inevitable, I was being merciful.”

“Merciful?” Dany jerked away from the gun. By being resourceful and staying one step ahead she had experience dealing with her enemies, but Bolton had pushed her limit. Killing him would bring justice.

“You’re better than this.”

His cool presence made itself known behind her. The surrounding melee subdue. Jon stepped over the unconscious bodies as he made his way towards her.

Am I? she wondered. Had her modius operandi caused Irri's death? Was this all her fault? 

“He’ll get what he deserves in Blackgate, don’t do it. That’s a path you don’t want to take.”

“How do you know?” her grip tightening. “Maybe it’s the path I’m meant to take.”

“No,” he moved closer but didn’t attempt to stop her. “I don’t believe that and I know you don’t either.”

The underlying rage still simmered, the image of Irri falling, the cuts and bruises marring Missy. The years of fighting to keep her girls safe to give them a better and equal place in the world and it always came back to men like Black Mask that wanted to keep them under their heel. No one would miss him. He would just be another casualty to the chaos of Kings Landing. Dany exhaled, pressing the barrel of the gun against his head. Ramsay leaned forward meeting her,

“Do it.”

_CLICK_

Ramsay's eyes widened, grinning maniacally as blood spewed from his mouth, laughing. “You can never escape who you are Kitty Kat, don’t you see Batman she’ll always be a double-crossing thief and once she steps out those doors she's as good as dead."

_TWACK_

Ramsay's head snapped to the side, the whip of the pistol knocking him unconscious.

“Call it me being merciful.”

Dany still held Ramsay’s cherish onyx magnum in her hands. Jon stepped up next to her his hand hovering over hers. He paused briefly before moving to handcuff Ramsay to a nearby pole.

“You were going to kill him.”

“I was,” she shrugged stepping around him. “You should know better than anyone else how revenge works.” 

“I do but I knew you wouldn’t do it.” His words stopped her retreat, she turned to see his hard gaze boring down on her, the brown flecks visible in his granite eyes.

Tempted, she stepped away. “This isn’t Sunspear.”

“I didn’t say it was.” Unspoken words were exchanged in a silent communication of look and glances between the two. Dany was the first to break, stepping away.

“That’s the crux of it all, isn't it? You keep believing in me, believing that I’m different but I’m not." she gestured to the broken glass, chairs, and moaning bodies surrounding them. "This is me, this is both of us but I'm still not like you, Batman."

Dany turned away but stopped. "The sooner you realize that the less disappointed you will be. Both of us.”

Jon remained silent, the sound of sirens drawing closers. “I’m sorry about Irri, I’ll-“ he paused. “Missandei is waiting on the rooftop.”

Dany nodded, the gun landed with a thud at her feet. “Thank you,” She took two steps towards him, her hand extended and come to rest on his shoulder. There was a mix of conflicting emotions in his eyes that mirrored hers when they always came to this inevitable stalemate. Dany pressed herself against his chest, leaning up kissing him on his stubbled cheek. "Goodbye, Jon." Dany walked away, making her way towards the rooftop, once again leaving Jon to deal with the mess.

* * *

The clatter of the surgical instruments hit the metal dish with an exasperated huff. “Sir, you will need to defer from taking any additional hits if you want this to heal properly.”

Jon flinched again. “Just please redo the stitches Davos, use that military blanket continuous with retention stitch technique, you perfected.”

Davos huffed again as he dug and found additional nylon thread in his medical bag. He pulled out the necessary bandages and went back to work. Once done he patted Jon on his shoulder. “I heard the news of Mr. Bolton sentencing, that must be promising?”

“It is but this isn’t the end.”

“The Alchemist?”

“That, among others, and the network they are working with.”

“Any new leads?”

“No, once Bolton was apprehended the Crimson Blitz 2.0 and that other unidentified drug all but disappeared.”

Davos hummed, tidying up the desk from Jon’s organized clutter; his hand paused on an incongruous Daily Planet headline. "The Star of Sapphire island stolen, local law enforcement befuddled by robbery." Jon's eyes flicked over to his, briefly. He picked up the cut out and placed it in on a stack on the corner of his desk.

Davos gave a knowing smile, patting Jon on his shoulder again. “Any plans for tonight?”

Jon stood up with a stretch, his back muscles popping. "Maybe watch a few episodes of 'The Grey Ghost’?" Both headed towards the Batcave exit. Jon steps aside letting Davos enter the elevator first, then pushing the button sending them rattling upwards. Once they stopped, Jon pushed aside the metal accordion gate, exiting from behind the stately grandfather clock.

“I’ll get the popcorn ready sir.”

Jon smiled, settling down in the plush leather couch, kicking his feet up when a reflection bouncing off the bookcase caught his attention. Jon turned to see the signal breaking through the low clouds, lighting up the drawing-room of Snow Manor. "Hold off on the popcorn Davos, I'm needed elsewhere tonight."

* * *

The black and white monitors were mostly quiet except for a few. He zoomed in on one of the active ones, the subject waving and shouting at the camera. He jotted down his notes, minimizing it, cycling to the next one.

A beam of light from the door opening broke through the subdue darkness.

“How are they tonight?”

“Good sir,” The subject on the center screen, withered on the floor of their room, their head clutched between their hands.

There was a shuffle, the figure leaned close to the monitor, blocking out the soft light of the adjacent ones. “How is subject three?”

Subject three sat cowering in the corner, rocking back and forth.

"Progressing sir, subjects one, two, three, five, and six are still active. Subject seven-" The image of the blood-splattered floor being mopped was minimized. "Did not progress."

“That is unfortunate. It is time to advance them to the next phase.”

“Of course sir,” he paused, unsure of the reaction he would receive. “Bolton has been compromised sir, do you wish to terminate?”

“No, he may still be of some use. I will see to him personally.” He felt the air shift around him, the sharp snap of boots walking away from him. “Good work, it is time to initiate protocol seven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comics the rogue gallery knows the other villians real identities or at least its hinted to it (Except Joker...but that's a different story) , but they don't know the identity of Batman, this is applicable in this update and moving forward. 
> 
> There were hints to Jon and Dany meeting in Sunspear, Astapor and other places in the years between their first meeting and now, I took those hints from the comics. They didn't fit with the current story so they were only referenced as background. Will I ever write them? I can never say never. 
> 
> I did mix borrow characteristics from multiple DC villains and applied them to the villains here. I didn't want to do a complete carbon transfer from Batman to GoT so decided this was a happy medium in order to keep true to both worlds. 
> 
> The next chapter is 80% done, It will be posted once I can get some semblance of normalcy... till then hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You can always find me on Tumblr if you have questions or just want to talk Batman / GoT with me. The one bright spot about this past shitty month is were finally getting the Snyder Cut and I can get that terrible Batman scene erased from my memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Meeting between Batman and Catwoman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should’ve stated this early in Part I, I will put it in Part I for any new readers that happen across this. Some villains that I remix with GoT are recognizable others are a mixture of multiple Batman rogues to fit the story, hell one is an original creation of my own. So that being said, you may recognize some and not others. If you want to know who I intended for them to be I’ve got a key at the end of this part. Also, some criminals know the other real identities, Catwoman is one of these people, but would never expose their secret.
> 
> I really did not intend for this chapter to take this long but my fellow Batman fangirl pushed me to "Do better" with this last chapter. I just hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Thanks to Starkgaryen for QC this, Waking-dreams-of-Harmony for the Bat/Cat edits. 
> 
> Thanks for coming along on this remix journey this was really fun and my poor family and friends have had to deal with me watching everything Batman related for month. (Not that I don't do this but they probably are tired of me quoting Bane) I hope you liked the ride as much as I have.

* * *

The wind whipping past her as she stood on the edge caused her to sway slightly. It was a beautiful sight to behold, all of the gleaming spires and gothic architecture of Kings Landing sprawled out below. There were opportunities here. That’s what she had told herself when she first moved from Oldtown. One could make a name for themselves in Kings Landing, while in Oldtown you risked getting lost in the shuffle. She took a deep breath, opening her blue eyes. Everything was in focus, so clear now. Another upward gust caused her to teeter again, yet she remained calm, tonight she was going to prove herself. They were wrong, she could pass muster, she wasn’t like the others before her, she would succeed. _I won’t disappoint them again_ , she told herself, Tonight she was going to fly. She put one foot out on the ledge, feeling the open weightlessness. A grin spread across her face as she leaped.

_I’m Flying!_

“I’m flying,” she kept repeating. Nya sadly nodded at the woman incessant babbling as they wheeled and loaded her into the back of the ambulance. “You don’t understand!” She yelled. “I can fly!” Her wild blue eyes landing on her, grabbing her arm. “I told them I could do it, they thought I was a failure but I’m not!”

“This is the sixth one this month,” her partner, Simon muttered, reapplying the wrist restraint. Both now standing outside the ambulance waiting to get the clearance to transport the patient to King’s Landing General. 

“This one was lucky,” Simon said, looking up at the several torn awnings. “Any other building CSI would be here to scrape her off the pavement.”

“Really?” Nya rolled her eyes at the crass comment.

“Oh come on, this ain’t Winterfell,” he cackled.

_No, it isn't_. Nya leaned back against the truck, observing their supervisor talking to one of the police officers on the scene. A movement in the shadows caught her attention. _Is that- Is that him?_ She sidestepped around Simon, focusing on the shadowy ledge on the building across the street. _Were her eyes playing tricks on her?_ She stared hard at the now unmoving gargoyles for a minute then dismissively shook her head. Nya closed briefly closed her weary eyes. when she took this job, they had warned what the toll of sixteen-hour shifts could do to you. _Just my mind playing tricks on me_ , she told herself.

After what seemed like forever, they finally get the necessary approval and jump into the back of the ambulance closing the doors. The red and white lights disappearing as they drove to the hospital. The woman’s eyes were now closed. Nya checks her vitals, besides a mild increase in respirations she was stable. "Do you think she's really like the others?”

“Naw, this one seemed different. Not like those that were tweaking off that 2.0; they were fearless and some were having hallucinations. This one,” he jerked his chin towards the resting woman. “It seems like her mind was altered.”

_Mind-altering?_

“What makes you say that?” Nya wondered. It could still be the Alchemist. That market had dried up over a year ago but it was still possible.

Simon shrugged. "She seemed lucid like she knew what she was doing. Not like the others. Reminds me of something I saw when I was stationed overseas."

“Aren’t you the least bit curious as to what’s causing these people to lose their collective as you put it “shit’?”

Simon chortled, adjusting the oxygen flow to their patient. "Nope, I prefer to keep the mystery-solving to Scooby-Doo, the police and Batman." He turned, facing her in the small space.

Simon could be an opinionated often crass partner but being a veteran Kings Landing EMT, she learned to listen and value his advice. “Like that incident with those plants attacking people or that one out in the Old Gate swamp. Weird shit always happens in Kings Landing, you’ll get used to it and learn to ignore it.” 

“Right,” she muttered. Getting used to it was the problem. Nya glanced at her wristwatch. It was only a ten-fifteen minute drive to the hospital, they should’ve been there by now. The view out the rear windows was no longer the downtown cityscape but the twisting winding roads outside the city wall. 

“Hey, Turner I thought we were going to General? Did we get re-routed?” she asked.

Simon looked up, he too taking notice of what was going on. “Hey Turner, “ he banged on the glass partition. “Where the hell are you taking us?”

Turner turned around, his expression twisted into an unsettling cold grin. “Just a quick detour.”

The ambulance took a sharp turn jostling them. Nya yelped, holding onto the walls, the supplies falling out of their drawers. Simon’s fearful eyes locked on hers. Nya vainly attempted to swallow the lump in her throat, wishing she hadn’t picked up tonight’s extra shift. Fuck she should’ve stayed in Winterfell.

* * *

If Dany stared any longer at the computer screen she was sure her eyes would start bleeding. The fatigue was tangible as she blinked and rubbed her irritated eyes. The cause of this marathon was related to the activity uptick on the underground networks. The recent chatter was impossible to miss and harder to ignore after she received a private invite from an old associate. Dany sat re-reading the implausibility of the request for the umpteenth time, having a hard time believing the legitimacy and timing of it all.

Who sent the request wasn’t a surprise. Dany was aware that her previous involvement with the said person would come back to haunt her. What Mel proposed was risky but the payment outweighs the risk and potentially puts Dany in a lucrative position. In Mel’s debt. A strategic moved that could pay off in the future. Dany based living and her successes off impossible opportunities. She could put aside their tenuous past for one assignment that was proving too tempting of an offer to pass up.

“Shit,” she cursed.

“That bad huh?” Missy plopped down into the easy chair opposite her.

Dany smirked, arching her eyebrow, which Missy returned with equal gusto.

When they and all their girls finally returned home to Dragonstone, as expected there were hurdles picking up the pieces after Irri’s death. The girls were able to return to life with some normalcy thanks to the efforts of both Dany and Missy. However, in their efforts to support the girls they both neglected their mourning process. It had been three years since the incident with Black Mask, while any other friendship would’ve suffered and possibly been destroyed. The incident only made them and their relationship stronger and for that, they were both grateful.

Missy and Dany continued their work but if knowledge of an assignment could potentially compromise the other it was an unspoken agreement that it was best to keep some details hidden. Not due to lack of trust but for self-preservation and protection. There wasn’t a day that went by that Dany regretted her involvement with Ramsey. It hadn’t been a previous concern but after Irri and as more rescued girls came under their tutelage Working with criminal clientele was still a means to an end but now they operated on a strictly need to know basis. The agreement between them was usually one of unanimity. However, there were occasional exemptions to their arrangement. If there was a questionable proposition they would discuss and reveal specific details to evaluate the risks together. Mel’s request could be considered one.

A petulant pout graced Missy's features. "Better left unsaid?"

Dany hummed, twirling a pencil in her hand. Dany was sure Missy; the talented hacker that she is had heard and was aware of the chatter, her opinion would be valuable. Dany turned her computer monitor towards Missy. She watched as her friend’s eyes darted around, reading the correspondence. When finished she sat back, a curious expression pulling on her features.

“That’s interesting, unexpected too,”

“Isn’t it?”

“I thought the last time you worked together…”

“She tried to turn me into one of her subservient drones?”

“Yeah, that.”

Dany sighed, turning the monitor back around. “How did your recent job go?” she asked changing the subject.

Missy frowned but didn’t press the subject. “Good, simple, and straight to the point. I brought back a souvenir for you.” Missy handed her a copy of The Daily Planet. “Figured you could use it for your scrapbook.”

The headline made Dany laugh outright. Oldtown had been an adventure; a risky, lucrative, thrilling adventure. Instigating the blue boy scout made her feel free again, alive really. The thrill of the chase had been invigorating but it lacks the panache of Kings Landing. It was made the aspect of this new proposition so damn tempting.

“Am I still one of the few criminals their Man of Steel never caught?”

“Yes, but it’s safe to say old blue was probably distracted by Margaery Tyrell’s guerrilla journalism at the Daznak’s Pit,” Missy cackled.

“It still counts in my book, not my fault he can’t multitask,” she chuckled.

Missy leaned forward giving her a high-five. "That's what makes Oldtown such an easy mark. You just need patience and time with Tyrell's antics. Wonder Boy always comes to her rescue. Not everyone is willing to play by the rules.” Missy tilted her head, narrowing her knowing gaze. “It’s not a wild card like Kings Landing.”

“No it is not,” Dany responded, a hint of remorse in her voice. Never in a million years did she think she would miss the Gothic spires, the constant rain, gritty bleakness of Kings Landing, but she did. _Or did this melancholy have more to do with a certain dark knight?_ Dany reigned her thoughts in, focusing her attention back to the matter at hand. If she did pull this off, the benefit outweighed the risk, a hundredfold. It was dangerous and she would need to be in top form, there was no headway for errors or fuck ups.

“I bet Grey just loved the thought of the Man of Steel being local.”

A smirk quirked her full lips. “The other Unsullied didn't. Grey wasn't in town. He’s been traveling the Free Cities.” 

“Traveling?” Dany had come to know the enigmatic man when they still lived in Pentos. Appearances were deceiving when it came to Grey. It wasn’t until the night Missy fondly referred to as ‘Hell Night’, that the unassuming security guard’s true identity and deadly profession was revealed. Dany brow furrowed in curiosity. The Unsullied rarely travel outside the Old Ghis cities.

“For business,” Missy answered her unspoken question. “Did you hear about the Triarch family in Braavos?”

Dany had, violence wasn’t uncommon in the Free Cities but if you were protected by the Triaches it was almost unheard of. “I did, does he know who ordered or who did the hit?” Whoever had done had disappeared without a trace. 

“Rumor is it could be the Faceless Men? or at least someone is trying to impersonate them. Grey mentioned how the methods used to dispose of the family didn’t match what he knew of their practices.” 

Clean, silent, and efficient. This hit was silent, efficient but far from clean. The rumors about the crime scene were nightmare-inducing. Dany couldn’t ignore the instinct that all of this was connected in some way. The impossible hits, the disappearances. Someone was moving under the radar. “What do you think of Mel’s request?”

“It’s a gamble. Not the job itself but who sent the request, Dany,” Missy answered, leaning back in the chair, it squeaked in protest. “Especially considering your history.”

It was if everything went to plan. It could put her in a very comfortable position. In their line of business, the road to success was built on opportunities. It was how they operated.

“What’s your professional opinion?”

Missy screwed her face up in contemplation. “Not knowing the exact details...” Missy bobbed her head back and forth, the brown halo of curls bouncing in the late afternoon light. “It could work, just stay away from her plants this time,” she teased.

“Ahh, yes; her lovely obedient plants. I will endeavor to do that this time.”

A knock at the door interrupted them. Rue, one of their older girls stood there requesting assistance to deal with one of the younger free-spirited girls. Missy smiled, gesturing to Dany that she could handle it as she followed Rue out the office, leaving Dany alone with her thoughts. The linen curtains fluttered as the salty sea breeze drifted through the open window. Dany closed her eyes, enjoying the break in the storm season with a rare sunny day.

The other factor she had to consider is if she took this assignment, no matter how lucrative; it would take her back to Kings landing. Back to Jon. After all these years of the back and forth between them they had finally reached a neutral ground in their relationship. One that allowed for playful, mercurial interactions and nothing more. It brought them back to the roots of their relationship. The game of cat and mouse she enjoyed playing, making interactions with the Bat fun again. No longer were their exchanges littered with awkward pauses, heated exchanges, questionable comments except these muted interactions happened outside of Kings Landing. It was something about the city that made her make reckless and prone to stupid decisions around Jon.

_“We really have to stop meeting this way,” she grinned up into his handsome face, tucking a loose curl behind his ear._

_His grip tightened on her waist, he brought his head down towards her neck, nuzzling it gently. Dany's eyes widen in surprise as he practically dragged her off the ballroom floor, away from the prying eyes of Kings Landings high society. Spending the remainder of the night tucked away in Snow Tower; wrapped up and lost in one another._

A ghost of a smile curled Dany’s lips from the memory of that night over a year ago. Jon Snow was a world-famous billionaire industrialist, playboy, and the most complicated, stubborn man she had the pleasure of knowing. After that night in Kings Landing, she had to ask herself what exactly did she want or expect from Jon? What’s the endgame?

_“No. No dating for the Batman... it might cut into your brooding time.” Dany teased with a smirk. Jon grimaced, he never broke to her teasing while under the cowl._

_“You're a professional hacker, jewel thief with an international criminal background, I'm a rich kid with issues. Lots of issues and if any of my enemies knew I had someone special,” He paused, his jaw ticked and eyes bright under the cowl. “They wouldn't rest until they'd gotten to me through her…you.”_

The truth from that conversation rang soundly in her ears, but as always their words and actions conflicted with each other. What did they want from each other? Did she want the ideal life with the picket fence? Jon coming home from Snow Enterprises. Weekends spent at social events, parading around for King’s Landing society events? A daughter with her silvery hair and his eyes, a son with Jon’s dark curls and sharp wit. The image tugged at her but Dany scoffed at the idea of it. It was tempting as everything was when it came to him but that wasn’t her life. It wasn’t what she wanted…right?

Dany ran a hand through her tussled silver-blonde locks. A million more questions and insecurities bombarding her thoughts. This was going to take some planning on her part. Missy was right it was a gamble but there was a part of her that missed the thrill of being Catwoman in Kings Landing. Maybe it was time for her to make her presence known once again.

A few clicks and a tap of her mouse and it was done, her response sent. “This could be interesting.”

* * *

The scene before him was not the one he expected when Captain Mormont contacted him. Jon stepped into the room; three dead on the scene. Needles and other drug paraphernalia were located in the house. A drug deal went wrong or a home invasion was the current working theory. It was a reach but it was what the KLPD had come up with. Except drug deals were almost unheard of in this part of town. The outskirts of Kings Landing promised space, greener lawns, fresh air. It was more family-oriented, people moved here to get away from the temptation and vices of downtown. If there were deals done out here it was closer to the Lion Gate, not this far out.

The broken glass crunch under his boots as he walked the perimeter of the scene. There were bullet holes in the wall, four to be exact. Three scattered around the surrounding walls and ceiling. Jon squatted down. The trajectory of bullets told him whoever made the shots was on their back. Defensive position. Jon stood up. Four visible bullet holes, but the gun found on the scene held and used a round of five. All shots were fired according to the report. So where was the fifth bullet? Ballistics only recovered four. Jon eyed the room. He looked at the back door, still hanging on its hinges. He walked over towards it, the marks on the door weren't from being forced in but from an outward force. Someone was trying to escape not get in. Jon picked up a smashed vial, there was residue in the lip of it. Jon scrapped off a sample, placing it in an evidence bag. 

On the stone mantel, there was a family picture, a mother and father with two sons. The parents, dead; the youngest son, still unconscious, the oldest son unaccounted for. It didn’t add up. This wasn't a drug deal gone wrong, this wasn't a home invasion either. He tapped his cowl, activating the detective vision. He scanned the room for evidence, stepping over the broken furniture and yellow police tape. He was about to advance to the kitchen when it caught his eye. The small canvas tear in a painting of a Dornish landscape. It could easily be missed. Jon lifted and removed the painting. Revealing the missing bullet still lodged in the wall. He removed the bullet and the surrounding drywall to perform an analysis back at the cave. Jon turned to leave when his attention was directed back at the yellow ‘X’ that marked where the assumed shooter laid. The trajectory from the fifth bullet wasn’t impossible but highly unlikely from that position. Jon circled the room, running all possible scenarios in his mind. The fifth bullet wasn’t the last shot it was the first. It was a head-on, straight trajectory. The first bullet wasn’t shot in self-defensive. 

The sound of flapping of wings fluttered in the cool dampness of the Batcave. Jon sat back his hands steepled in front of him. The analysis on the bullet complete. He glanced at the DNA samples in the report. Frowning, He made a call. It rang twice before it picked up.

“Mormont, we need to talk.”

* * *

“You’re timing is impeccable.” Mormont started, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He glanced over to see Batman grimacing. “I’m trying to quit, but this job…” he huffed. “So it was the son’s DNA on the bullet?”

“Yes, it correlates with the gunshot residue on the mother's hand. I checked it against the ballistic report and my analysis. That shot that went into the wall wasn’t the last it was the first.”

“So you’re telling me she shot her son? Do you think it was an accident?”

“That’s what the evidence supports. I believe it was the first gunshot that alerted the neighbors to call the police. She didn’t shoot unless it was necessary, I also looked into her background. Mr. Towers was a former black-op soldier in Dorne, he taught his wife how to shoot at a nearby range. Even under duress, she was still a sure shot. I don't see Mrs. Towers accidentally shooting her son.”

“What the hell? so she did it on purpose? Did the blood sample have anything in it?” Batman was right. Mrs. Towers had marksman level accuracy. She could’ve stopped the intruder with a single shot. Five shots were meant to deter, injure the attacker, not kill them.

“Not yet. According to the statements from the family, the parents and the son got along fine. Better than most for someone his age. The coroner reported that Mr. Towers didn’t die from a fall down the stairs. The type of force for that type of twist, snap neck injury isn’t possible. The only other possibility is -“

"Metahumans….fuck," Mormont pulled his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "There haven't been any reports of metahumans in Kings Landing for months. None of those hyped-up super strength people either, not since Crimson Blitz dried up. Even then they didn't hurt anyone except themselves. They were euphoric, not murderous." 

“All patients are accounted for in Arkham,” Batman turned towards him. “We could have a new metahuman or-“

“Something worst.” Mormont sighed. “I’ll alert my team and the task force, and put a guard on the young boy and an APB out on the son. He’s now involved somehow.” Mormont didn’t want to believe it, not after reading the promising future the kid had but now the evidence was pointing to him being the main suspect. “Aerie University reported that he was taking the semester abroad in Volantis. They assumed he was still there.” Mormont glanced upwards. “Might need one your critical eye to make sure nothing was missed or withheld.” 

Batman briefly tilted his head with a nod. “I’ll look into it.” He said, abruptly walking to the ledge, disappearing from view. Mormont heaved a heavy sigh as he headed back inside the police station. He really did miss the old days. 

* * *

Jon removed and threw his gloves down in disgust. He flopped down in the chair, closing his eyes.

“Another busy night sir?”

Jon cracked his eyes open to see Davos standing beside him. He picked up the discarded gloves, examining them for wear and tear. 

“Cobblepott and Maroni, again” Jon grumbled.

“Not surprising with Cobblepott being released from Blackgate.” Davos hummed. “But I may have an update on the Tower boy.”

Jon quickly sat up at attention. Davos handed him a USB drive. “It appears he was indeed on a semester abroad in Volantis but was reported missing to a local precinct a month earlier.”

Jon inserts the drive, quickly opening the missing person’s report. He scanned it, noticing the last time the Tower boy was last seen. “Do we have the CCTV footage?”

"Yes but-" Davos leaned around, tapping around Jon's hand. The video pulled up showing a young dark-haired man entering a nightclub with a group of friends. Jon sped the camera up, the hours rapidly ticking away on the corner time stamp. He paused the video, sitting back. “He’s never seen leaving. Just like the others.”

Davos nodded. “The name of the club is Last Horizon-“

“The Titan in Braavos, Ember Island in Naath. All were the last locations of missing people that were all seen entering or around the vicinity before they disappeared.”

“Locations frequented by travelers and act as gateway cities to other parts of Essos. The high influx and quick turnovers of out of town visitors…" Davos stepped back.

“Where you can easily go missing, nomadic lifestyle with no way for police to follow up on reports… easy hunting ground.” Jon cursed. The frozen image of the rising sun reflecting off the neon signage. Davos watched as Jon’s eyes fluttered over the screen as he quickly set to work, typing away on the keyboard and pulling up additional police reports and footage.

“I’ll bring your tea and meals down, sir. Will you been needing anything else?”

“No,” he muttered, all six computer screens now active. Davos turned to leave, knowing Jon wouldn’t rest until he had a lead he could follow. "Thanks, Davos."

Davos left Jon to his work. There under the fatigued grimace and stoic façade, he caught a glimpse of the Jon he raised. Since taking on the cowl, Davos had hoped the temptation of a companion, possibly settling down would lead to a decrease in his nightly duties. There had been a few women that Jon appeared to at least entertain the idea of settling down but none succeeded. As the years went by, Jon seemed more determined to continue as the Dark Knight and the toll of his secret identity was becoming harder to miss.

Davos couldn’t help but worry about Jon. He had raised him as his own and was proud of the man he had become and while he understood his drive for vengeance a selfish part of him had hoped he would eventually tire of it all. There were too many close calls and near misses. The last run-in with the Joker had almost undone him. Davos had no desire to bury Mr. Snow alongside his parents in the Snow family crypt. There was still more to experience in life, even one as versatile as Jon Snow. Davos turn on the stovetop, getting the kettle ready. 

_“I read about your anonymous exploits in the paper, are you sure you won’t reconsider rugby, Jon?”_

_“Sorry Davos, but the plan is working” Jon grunted practicing another side-snap kick. “I had the edge, they were terrified.” He turned with a focused expression. “I can make Kings Landing better, Davos… safer. No child will ever have to experience what I did. I need to do this.”_

Ahh yes the plan, Davos inwardly sighed from the long-ago memory. Ever faithful, Davos would continue to support Jon in his endeavors. Davos' thoughts drifted to the unassuming folder that was now laying on the corner of his desk. Jon probably thought he was being discreet with his collection of Catwoman’s newspaper clippings but Davos knew better. Aware of the real but clandestine affections Jon had for the intriguing woman. _Now that one had the potential to succeed where others failed_ , Davos told himself as he prepared the tea. There was still hope for Jon maybe she was the answer.

* * *

The slow drip of water and the overhead hum of the fluorescent lights were his only companion as he finished his patient rounds. Tobias checked his watch, quickly glancing at the clipboard in hands reassuring himself that his notes were in order. The Doctor should be arriving at any minute. He was nervous and rightfully so. He had been left in charge of this site while his mentor traveled. There had been one significant issue that he quickly resolved, yet he was still wary of his superior’s visit. The door at the end of the hallway opened, followed by the sound of boots clicking against the tiled floor.

“Good evening, Mr. Cartwell”

“Good evening, Doctor Qyburn”

Qyburn adjusted his white coat, looking down at him from behind his round glasses, “Lead the way, Mr. Cartwell.”

Tobias quickly nodded ducking his head as he led Qyburn down the hall towards the first set of observation rooms. They walked past the abandoned lab benches and shelves filled with a colorful menagerie of unknown substances and items. Tobias followed the familiar route towards the observatory, stopping outside the first room.

“Please, present the case.”

Tobias cleared his throat. “Subject nine assigned to protocol seven: Subject has been receiving serum X at an increased dosage interval, every twelve hours for the past thirty-six hours.” He glanced up to see the man bounded in a chair, his eyes pried open with hooks. A gag in his mouth and straps holding his head in place. “Noted with the increased dosage, subject nine is more subdued after six hours with the improved response time."

“The visual treatment?”

“Subject is on hour ten of twenty-four of fear visuals reprogramming.”

“Response?”

“Initially volatile with screaming and thrashing but as previously stated subdue and responding better than expected, sir.”

“When will he be ready for phase two?”

“If he continues at this current rate; sixteen hours, sir.”

“Excellent, and the others?”

Tobias flipped over the top pages on his clipboard. "Subjects, two and three have advance to phase four, subjects five, six, and seven are in phase three."

“And subject four?”

“Terminated.”

“How unfortunate,” Qyburn murmured. “Such potential and promise too,” he sighed, turning back towards him with his hands tucked behind his back. “Please, continue.”

“Would you like to see phase four and three subjects now?”

Qyburn eyes narrowed. “No, I will wait to see them tomorrow in the field. I would like to see subject one.”

Tobias’s eyes widened. “But sir, we hadn’t planned ...They aren’t prepared. He needs to be sedated.”

“Make it so then.”

Tobias’s stepped away quickly calling down and alerting the sub-basement unit of their pending arrival. Tobias hung up the phone after the intense harried exchange. “They’ll be ready in five minutes, sir.”

“Excellent.”

They exited the observatory unit, taking the first of many steep stairways that led to the sub-basements. The further they went the damper and staler the air became. Tobias quirked his nose. He hated going down to the sub-basements, but it was necessary. They traveled in companionable silence and were still several floors and an elevator ride away from their destination when Tobias attempted to make small talk. “Sir, how were your travels?” he asked.

“Very productive, I have developed a new intervention and will be implementing it with the current protocols. Depending on the results we are getting closer to testing the protocols on an alpha subject.”

They arrived at the final floor, making their way towards the elevators at the far end. “Excellent, We’re looking forward to implementing this new intervention on the recruits. The outcome could be revolutionary.”

“Yes, it could be groundbreaking if you can retain the current test subjects?” Qyburn stopped short, causing Tobias to jerkily stop.

“Sir, we followed the safety and retention procedures but they were still able to escape. After recovery, we were unable to restore them to their previous state. We had to initiate the termination protocols in place.”

Qyburn turned towards him, glaring at him from behind his glasses. “How did this happen?”

“We- We don’t know sir. We’re still looking into it. The results from the autopsy are still pending. Dr. Marwyn believes it was the transition from phase three to four. A possible secondary cascade effect in the neurological system that prompted his escape.”

Qyburn frowned, his dark eyes glinting. “This is the second time a person has escaped under your watch Mr. Cartwell.”

"Yes sir, but the other subject we were able to reintroduce to the program. They have completed and transition to phase four.”

Qyburn tilted his head back, the grey lights reflecting off his glasses. “Let’s make sure it doesn’t happen with the remaining subjects. Especially as I get near my goal of acquiring the alpha.”

“Yes sir, we won’t fail.”

The men entered the elevator and silently rode it down to the third sub-basement. Qyburn stepped out first walking down the dimly lit hallway. In front of them, an orderly opened the rusty steel door with a resounding groan.

“Subject one has been prepared as requested.”

Qyburn stepped into the shadowy room, stopping a few feet shy of the lumbering mass of what was once a man. Tobias remained by the door, apprehensively watching the rise and fall of his form. Qyburn flicked on a penlight, examining the sutures along the ridge of his elbow and wrist. 

“The reattachment seems to be a success.” He poked it with a metal rod causing the thing to jerk but not wake. The grey mottled digits flinched and flex in response. “Excellent, Mr. Cartwell.” He gestured for him to come forward. “When was this reattached?”

“Three days ago sir.”

A ghost of a smile quirked at Qyburn normally placid features. “Fantastic, it appears the adjustments to the serum and processes are proving fortuitous.” He moved towards the head of the bed, prying back an eyelid revealing the red discolored sclera and fixed pupils. “Responses?”

“To command sir with some reinforcement with electricity but we’ve had to increase the voltage.”

Qyburn frowned, “Fire?”

“No longer a fearful response, sir.”

“Interesting,” Qyburn moved around to the other side of the table, questioningly picking up the newly acquired replacement limb.

“Replacement sir, Subject ten on protocol eight doing. The original limb was unsalvageable.”

“Ah yes, well.” He patted the arm. "Let us continue to the protocol eight wards." 

Tobias nodded, attempting to hide his reluctance to go to that side of the building. He could already hear their anguish screams as he dutifully followed Qyburn around site zero.

* * *

Jon crushed the spectrometry results in his hand. There had been another attack, this time a Jane Doe attacked a woman on the train. This time there was no relationship between the attacker and the victim. The police were prepared when they apprehended the woman by having police escort the ambulance to Kings Landing General for work-up and observation. Using his connections, Jon was able to obtain a blood sample from the attacker. The analysis showed Jane Doe had a similar compound in her system to the one he miraculously pulls off the bullet from the Tower investigation. This confirmed what Jon speculated, this wasn’t the Alchemist. The two compounds were variants of one another and were in the same chemical family of the Alchemist’s preferred drug but were bastardized versions of the original with what looked like a neurotoxin. It was extremely complex and beyond what even the most talented chemist could produce in their makeshift labs.

Jon moved away from the computer to stand in front of a push pin map of Westeros and Esso. He used the red and blue tacks to mark the incident. He scanned over the maps, his thoughts running through the memorized file information. _Jane Doe spoke YiTish before switching to standard._ YiTish wasn’t uncommon in Essos but it was in Kings Landing. Increasing the possibility that these random attacks were linked to the disappearances in Essos. Jon was currently running a search on missing person reports filed in the Braavos, Naath, and Volantis, looking for a description that fits the Jane Doe. Jon narrowed his attention on the map of Essos, marking the last known location of five people reported missing over the past six months to a year.

Jon pulls up other files; this one on the girl who jumped from the apartment building near the Dragon Gate before disappearing en route to the hospital. The EMTs were able to obtain a sample before they were knocked unconscious and abandoned on the side of the road. The chemical again was in the same family as the others but per the reports, each had different responses. Jon expanded his search to all major newspaper headings from Essos and Westeros. A recent one, less than three weeks old caught his attention. It was reported that a mother returned home a year after being reported missing and legally declared dead. Jon focused on the details of the article. The mother had no memory of her whereabouts but appeared to have suffered physical trauma from the visual scars and the remodeled bone fractures. Speculation ranged from kidnapping, a torrid affair to alien abduction. The local jurisdiction closed the case with no further inquiries.

Jon spent the remainder of the evening researching and running multiple search parameters, in hopes of discovering a common denominator to link the cases. He needed a break; to step back and gain clarity. But the instinctive tug that he was near a discovery drove him on. Variants of the original Alchemist compound had shown up on three random unassociated cases. There also wasn’t an influx of these incidents like with Crimson Blitz 2.0. This led Jon to believe that not only was there a common source providing it but that the suspects were possibly being held together as well. One of the searchers 'pinged' complete. Jon shifted his chair over to review the results. It's just what he thought, more reports of people disappearing and returning, all with no memory suggesting mental and physical alterations.

“Brainwashed?” Jon wondered. He had heard of similar claims that Faceless Men used this technique to recruit prospective acolytes but based on the reports, it didn’t fit. The mental training they underwent was guided by faith and mediation practices of the Many-Faced God. Then it hit him, Jon’s fingers danced across the keyboard, typing away to continue the line of thought. He had witnessed something similar, but it was years ago during his sabbatical in Essos. When his search came up empty; Jon jogged over to the nearby bookshelf, removing an old black leather-bound book. He flipped through the yellow aged pages till he saw the entry he needed on the Shadows of Asshai. An ancient powerful sect that could infiltrate and influence governments and control individuals by a simple glance of their eyes. Jon had dismissed the legends as whispered warnings among the smallfolk against travelers from Asshai. But if it were one thing he learned from his tutelage with the Blood Raven ‘If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth’…

“That’s it!” Jon jolted in his chair, sending the contents of his desk scattering as he picked up the crumpled mass spectrometry report again, reading it again. _There!_ There in the carbon chain radicals, Jon chastised himself; _How the hell could I’ve missed this?_ Jon pulled up the gas chromatography report he kept on file. It matched. “Son of a bitch.” There were only a few people that were capable enough to synthesize a synthetic variant of Melisandre's pheromone.

A high pitch alert emitted from the computer, Jon pulled up the tracking application. One of the devices he planted earlier in the week was on the move. Jon pulled up a grid of the city and watched as the flickering indicator moved towards the outer boroughs of Kings Landing before it took the Meraxes bridge heading towards the isolated archipelago of islands in Blackwater bay. There was only one reason anyone would go out there. Arkham.

All the chips were falling into place and he now knew what he had to do. Jon stood up walking over to add the necessary equipment to his utility belt to finally put an end to it all.

* * *

Jon steps were purposeful as he crept across the jagged ruins of old Arkham Asylum. The rain was pelting hard and cold. He flips down his night vision, getting a better scan of the land. There were three unmoving heat signatures further down the path. He toggled from night vision to detective vision. There were outcroppings from the surrounding abandoned buildings he could repel to get a better view. He shot off his repel gun, flying and landing on a crumbling stone outcropping. He crouches forward, the view improved; now fully able to observe the few scattered guards. He tapped on his ear comm.

"Davos, I'm seeing three guards, one-armed one unarmed. Are there any on the south side of the island?”

"No, sir. The south is empty. Based on your previous scans, I'm seeing a point of entry in the northern corner of the old hospital. How long do you think they’ve been operating out of there sir?”

It couldn’t have been long, The old Arkham Asylum had been abandoned for years. The new facility was operating in a location outside the city near the abandoned Dragon Pit. Jon had made it a habit to keep surveillance on the island, it was usually quiet except for the few adventurers and occasional raves. Underneath the city, some of the original sewer system and underground aqueducts remained and were still accessible, if you knew where to look. That was the one way to access the islands and go unnoticed. One possible access point still ran under Blackwater Bay and one under the Meraxes bridge. If you knew how to navigate them you could easily access the island. Much to his ire, this potentially explained how the operation slipped by unnoticed.

“Unknown. I'm betting months. Davos, alert Captain Mormont. If I am not back in eight hours, notify them.”

“Yes and good luck, Jon.”

Jon tapped off the comm. He leaped off the ledge, his cape open as he glided to an advantageous position. He made quick work of the three guards outside, knocking them unconscious and tying them up. Jon slipped into the abandoned hospital. The air was damp and stale, he stood in the cluttered entryway. Empty gurneys and wheelchairs sat collecting dust. Jon tilted his head, listening for any sounds of movement. Cold silence answered him. He walked over stopping in front of the old directory, running a finger along with the smudged glass. The lowest point in the hospital was the morgue. There were maintenance tunnels that ran between the other buildings. It was logical that he'd start there. 

So far the route to the morgue had been uneventful. Jon hadn't met another guard or person as he made his way down. He checked and duck behind corners when he heard a noise but it was only himself and wayward rats for company. The air became more pungent the deeper he went. Jon made it to the basement level, steadily making his way towards the morgue. The path was blocked with a pair of rusted wheelchairs and gurneys.

_Squeak_

Jon turned quickly, ducking into an alcove, a Batarang in hand. The hallway was empty except the wheelchair at the opposite end. The eerie silence was unsettling. Jon waited a moment ensuring the coast was clear before he continued towards the morgue. Jon stood in front of the ominous doors. If he remembers the schematics correctly there was an exit to the staff tunnels on the far end of the room. The doors whined in protest as Jon pushed them open. A blast of frigid air greeted him. It looked relatively clean compared to the rest of the hospital. The rows of refrigeration units lined the walls, a few with doors slightly ajar, the rest closed. Something shifted in his peripheral vision. Jon paused staring at the previously latched locker, inching open. His gaze narrowed. He walked towards the unit, pausing before it. He gingerly pulled it open. Empty. Jon shook his head, rapidly blinking his eyes.

Dismissing the locker opening on its own as a trick of the eye. He strode towards the other end, jiggling the door handle a few times before he forced it open with a well-placed kick. The overhead lights flickered, shadows danced along the long hallway. There was a sweet sickening scent in the air, he could taste it on the back of his throat. Jon continued down the dimly lit hallway activating his detective vision. Empty. He turned a corner, heading down a set of stairs when he saw it. _A body?_ Jon squinted his eyes, it was a person slumped against the wall at the far end. Jon leaped down the remaining steps into a run. He slowed as he reached them, squatting down. He placed two fingers on their neck, checking for a pulse. Nothing.

He was too deep underground to contact Davos. Weighing the options, he inhaled shaking his head. That sweet smell to air had returned. He blinked his eyes several times his vision blurred slightly, his eyes tearing up. Something was wrong.

“JON!”

Jon's head snapped towards the voice, he ran towards it stumbling slightly.

“Jon!!!”

He spun around, the voice now behind him. The body is gone. 

_BANG_

“Give me the pearls!’

_BANG_

Jon ran towards the sounds of a struggle. He stopped when a lifeless form came into view. He stopped short keeping his eyes locked on the body in front of him; a pool of blood spreading outwards. Jon glancing down the darkened empty hallway there was a faint flickering light at the other end, casting long shadows towards him. Where had the gunman run off to?

“It should’ve been you son!”

Jon leaped back from the grey hand clawing at his boots. He looked down into a pair of black eyes set in a grotesques pale face.

“Dad?” Jon stuttered. “No!” he pushed away from his Father's grip, stumbling backward, bracing himself against the adjacent wall. He shook his head. It was impossible. It’s all a hallucination.

Jon felt his feet swept up from under him, landing heavily his back. He winced. The perpetuator pressed a crocodile boot into his chest, a feral grin twisted his crimson mouth.

“Batsy, Batsy, Batsy, what rabbit hole did you fall down to end up here?” The Joker cackled, flicking his fingers against his cheek. “Who knew you had such a nasty habit? Tell me Bats is that how you deal with your issues? The issues that make you hide under the cowl?”

Jon quickly wrenched him off by the ankle, sending him crashing into the opposite wall. Jon jumped to his feet, shaking his head. Was he real or a hallucination? It felt real, hallucinations didn’t pack the physical punch he just received. 

Joker cackled, sauntering over towards him, adjusting the lapels of his striped purple suit. “What’s wrong Batman?” He tilted his head, running a hand through his shock green hair. Another joker emerges from behind him bouncing on his heels, giddily clapping his hand then a third with a twirl, palming his crowbar then a fourth and a fifth. They were multiplying. It had to be a hallucination. Jon ducked a right hook, landing two and a spin kick sending one of the jokers stumbling. He had hit something. These were more than hallucinations. Jon had been compromised and just hoped the antidote he had would still work. Jon reached for the latch on his utility belt. A foot connected with his hand, sending the antidote flying into the air, shattering against the tile floor on impact. He was surrounded by several Jokers, all circling him and wielding various weapons.

“Ah ah ah Batman, we can’t have you figuring it out just yet,” An ear piecing laugh brought his attention to another his left. “What’s wrong Batman? Are you having a bad day?”

Jon barely had time to react before they attacked. He countered, stunned, and threw them as fast as he could but they kept coming. He felt himself moving slower, his punches were sluggish and missing their mark. It was becoming difficult to counter the hits. Jon grunted, taking more hits than he could reciprocate, while the echo of joker’s maniacal laughter flooded his senses, taunting him. He went for his grappling gun, hoping to change the course of the fight, but it was knocked out of his hands with a crowbar, skittering across the ground. _Fuck._ Jon flipped another one, slamming them into the ground. A sharp knock and a bright burst of lights scattered across his field of vision, causing him to crumple to his knees. He heaved out a breath, attempting to stand. There were two more vials. If he could take one now, it would at least give him a fighting chance till he derived a correct antidote. He just needed time. Jon tapped his utility belt again when a foot connected against his jaw, causing his consciousness to swirl into an abyss.

The dull ache told him he was still alive. Jon attempted to lift his arms but they were bound. His heavy eyelids slowly blinked open. Jon glanced around taking in the sterile room. Except for the single overhead light the remainder of the room was cloaked in darkness. He could hear the clicking of boots circling him in the shadows.

* * *

A jolt of electricity powered through him, Jon gritted his teeth.

“It’s time to wake up, Batman.”

Another electric shock jolted him, he cried out. “Arggghhh!”

“Interesting, make note of the voltage that causes a verbal response." The walking stopped. "I had hoped you would wake up sooner than later."

He was shocked again, he painfully gritted his teeth, his nostril-flaring in pain.

“We have so much to do and so little time.” His captor stepped into the light.

“Qyburn.”

Qyburn chuckled, his hands tucked behind him. “Well, we can finally begin testing on our first Alpha subject; The Batman.”

He leaned forward, closely inspecting him. “It’s time we learn what it takes to break the Bat.”

“You won’t get away with this,” Jon hissed.

Qyburn smirked, “I already have.”

* * *

The grate opened with a nearly inaudible clang. Dany carefully lowered herself down into the room, stealthily landing on the floor. She looked around, the schematics had been correct. It was one of the southern monitoring hubs. She could remotely access the system from any of the computer terminals and download the information undetected. So far, everything had gone as planned. The device was in place, set to temporarily bring down the firewall. Dany just needed time to be on her side. The network was complex and she couldn’t waste time with any distractions. A quick in and out. Dany glanced down at her watch, thirty seconds. She pulled out the apprehended access card, logging into the network. Dany waited with bated breath as the countdown on her watch inched closer to zero. 

Five…Four…Three…Two…One.

The screen briefly froze, the firewall is down. Dany immediately began typing away, searching through the numerous directories and sub-directories. The window of opportunity was rapidly closing, she was close, almost there. She just needed a few more seconds. _There!_ she found it. She inserted the flash drive, initiating the download. 

Dany reflexively cracked her neck, rolling her shoulders. The download was fifty-six percent complete. She stood up, taking time to fully take in the room while waiting for the download to complete. It was then that she noticed the monitors were still recording. There were twelve screens, all showing a similar spartan room, some were occupied others weren’t. _Research subjects?_ Dany counted six, all were immobile, Dany squinted, possibly sleeping. One of the doors opened to one of the monitored rooms. The four-man team unceremoniously dropped the person on the floor. They stood around for a moment until one move away, a familiar cowl came into view.

“Fuck,” she cursed, her fingers rapidly tapping away at the controls. _There has to be audio, where is the audio?_ As if on cue whatever random key code she types worked as the audio buzzed to life; filling the room with gruff voices. 

“When?”

“Now, the Doc already prepped him, we’re to move him tonight.”

“I’ll let Mr. Cartwell know he’s in room Nineteen-thirty-nine.”

“Does one of us need to stay in here?” The shorter one asked.

“You wanna stay in here locked up with Batman?” The one standing in the door barked.

“Hell no, I just got out of medical from my last tangle with him.”

One of them tapped Jon with his boot, eyeing him carefully. “You sure he’s knocked out?”

“He’s not going anywhere, took four times the regular amount to take him down.” One thug kicked him in the ribs eliciting a groan. “Let’s just get him secure and get ready for the transfer. He’s not going anywhere any time soon.”

The four of them strapped Jon to the bed, locking and leaving the room. 

“Shit,” Dany walked back over to the computer, it was still inching towards completion. She checked her watch, glancing back at the monitor. This was the last thing she expected. _What the hell was Qyburn going to do to him?_ Dany felt conflicted, a part of her wanted to let the download complete and get the hell out of there unnoticed. Jon had escaped the worst situations. He had been doing it for years. He’s the god damn Batman for fuck sakes, he didn’t need her help. The other part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind and rescue him. He had taken unsolicited risks for her in the past. Dany scrubbed a hand down her face, cursing under her breath. If she left to help him, she risked Mel’s wrath with an incomplete download but she couldn’t live with herself if something were to happen to him.

Fuck, she snatched out the flash drive, quickly terminated the program. Hopefully, she had enough to satisfy Mel, and maybe between the two of them they could terminate Qyburn’s operation. Kill two birds with a cat and a bat. Dany checked the monitor one last time before she ascended back into the vents.

It was by chance those idiots had put Jon in the one holding cell that had a vent she could access. For a second time that night, Dany activated the portable device on her wrist gauntlet. Attempting to hack into the video feed. She would need to loop the video, otherwise as soon as she got in there, they would be alerted. It took a few minutes but she successfully created a sixty-second video loop. It should give her at least three to five minutes before drawing any suspicion.

* * *

Dany opened the grate, lowering herself down making sure to take notice of the solid red light on camera in the corner. If it started flickering, they were screwed. Standing over Jon’s prone position, she leaned down. He was breathing but it was shallow. A quick assessment told her his injuries were minor for him. They should have no issues getting out of there. Dany’s fingers grazed over his utility belt, trying each compartment until one popped up, a single glass vial of antidote presented itself. _Always prepared_ , she thought. A quick twist and pop; the needle was in place. Dany gently tilted his head to the side, jabbing his neck. The green serum emptying into his neck. His jugular jumped a few times, there was a flurry of rapid eye movement under his still closed eyelids until his eyes fluttered open. 

Dany leans over him. “Easy, it’s me Dany and you’re in Qyburn’s lab.”

He nodded, his breath warm against her cheeks, his hand flexing next to her leg. “We need to make a move now before they come back.” She started unlatching the leather straps. Jon pushes off the table, stumbling.

Dany caught him, the antidote should be working by now. “Jon?” 

“A hundred crowns and I bet you it’s that bastard Lannister under the cowl.” A voiced outside the door crowed. 

“Fuck no,” The door slowly opened. “He’s- what the fuck?”

The two guards stood gaping at the sight of Dany with Jon still leaning heavily against her side.

"Hello, boys." She purred, quickly dropping one of his smoke pellets, obscuring them. Giving her time to crack her whip, wrapping it around one of the guard's neck. 

Jon pushed himself away, throwing a Batarang at the lights blanketing them in darkness as he rushed the other guard, knocking him down. They stumbled out the room into the hallway. Dany retrieved her whip from the now purple-faced guard. Jon stood over the now the other unconscious one. Discretion be damn, the need for stealth now negated, they had to move now or risk more guards finding them. They needed to reach the surface. Alive. Dany ran towards the other end, Jon on her heels as they pushed through the double doors. She skidded to a halt as they turned the corner, she felt Jon's hands grasp her elbows to steady her. A group of tattooed and armed thugs waiting for them.

Jon stood swaying slightly on his feet. _The antidote hadn’t kicked in yet?_

“Batman-“ 

Jon closed his eyes, the muscles in his jaw flexing as he deeply inhaled and exhaled, seeming to muster all his focus and energy. Cracking his neck, his steely eyes opened as he raised his fist.

Dany took out her whip-cracking it in the air. "Alright then.”

The first one rushed Jon, he easily stunned him with his cape sending him stumbling back towards the group. Jon started throwing punches and blocking and counter-attacking others while Dany wrapped a whip around the neck of another yanking him forward at an angle that her high kick effectively knocked him out. The cacophony of grunts, cries, and curses created a morbid battle symphony. Dany backflipped away, dodging one attack just for Jon to land a front snap punch to his sternum. Jon would flip another one over his shoulder for her to finish with a clawed punch to the jaw.

They worked together in a synchronized fighting rhythm. Cutting down Qyburn’s men, one by one. A cursing shriek drew her attention from the unconscious man at her feet. Jon twisted the man's arm, snapping, breaking his wrist. He crumpled into a heap at his boots.

“Where is Qyburn?”

“I’m not saying shit, I’m not a snitch!”

Jon’s boot pressed down on the broken limb, he screamed.

“He’s at to the helipad, we were transferring subjects out tonight." He screamed Jon boot pressed harder, the bone-crunching. "That's all I know!" he panted.

"Thanks," Jon's fist snapped against the guy's jaw, knocking him out.

Dany walked towards him, replacing her whip into its holster. He glanced over at her, his chest heaving from exertion. In all the times she has seen him in action, he never looked this fatigued. Whatever cocktail Qyburn hit him with had severely impaired him. 

“Are you okay?”

He nodded, “I’m fine.” He rolled his shoulders and neck. “I need to synthesize a compatible antidote, this is only fifty percent effective. What do you know of Qyburn serum?”

“Not much, I know he synthesized Ivy’s pheromones, she sent me here to retrieve and destroy his work.”

“Do you know of the disappearances in Esso’s too?”

Dany's circled him, studying him carefully. "Are you trying to interrogate or collaborate with me?" She smirked, stopping, stepping closer, “I thought you didn’t team up anymore?”

Jon grabbed her wrist, “Dany.”

“You use to be fun you know.” She couldn’t resist the temptation to tease him, even if their situation was dire. "I've only heard the chatter, nothing concrete to go off of but it has some people concerned. It’s looking like-“

“Mind control.” He finished her sentence. Jon turned away heading towards the exit at the end.

Her wrist still in his grasp, pulling her along. Dany jogged to keep up with his long strides. “Where are we going?

“If I’m correct we’re on the north side of the island, in the tunnels under the intensive treatment facility.” Jon wrenched open a door. He pulled them up the stairs towards another exit.

“ We need to get you topside for the antidote.”

The door was locked, Jon looked around, his gaze landing on a vent in the ceiling. "Qyburn knows I'm free and you're involved." He shot his grappling gun, hooking it onto the vent. Three strong pulls and the vent cover clattered to the ground. “We need to cut him off before he escapes the island.” Jon offered her a hand, that Dany took as he hoisted her up to the vent ledge. She quickly grabbed onto it, pulling herself up.

“What about the antidote Jon?” Dealing with Qyburn could wait for another day. Dany needed to get Jon off Arkham now. He wasn’t going to get any better and she needed him if they wanted to escape the island.

Jon followed behind her in the cramp tunnels. “I’m fine,” he stressed.

Dany opened her mouth, ready to object but stopped. There was no point, once his mind was set it was set. “Fine,” she muttered. Jon crawled towards her, the atmosphere charged as they brushed against the other in intimate space of the tunnel. Cozy,” she teased. A ghost of a smirk quirked his full lips as brushed pass her, leading the way in the auxiliary ventilation tunnel system.

They passed several of Qyburn’s men, unseen. Heading towards the location they just left, oblivious to them skulking overhead. There was a loud bang that rattles the vents, throwing her to the side. "What the hell?" 

It was followed by another, louder and more forceful than the other. The metallic whine of the vents tempered their movement. Another blast shook the bolted vents from the ceiling, sending them tumbling towards the ground. Jon glided down gracefully landing on the ground, while Dany swung down using her whip, dropping next to him. They had almost reached the surface, they were two maybe three levels from the topside. The room shook again, whatever was causing the seismic activity was getting closer.

A low groan sounded from the other end.

“What the hell was that?”

The double door burst open with force, buckling the metal door frame. An enormous mottle grey hand reached into the room, pulling the door off the frame, accommodating it to fit its massive frame. A grotesque head appeared next, perched onto a mountain of a man. _Is that?_

“Gregor ‘The Mountain’ Clegane,” Jon said.

Dany’s wide eyes took in the former Lannister henchman. Whatever experimentation Qyburn had done to him proved the rumors of his death were false. He lumbered into the room, muttering a nursery rhyme under his breath. 

“Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday…”

“Jon,” she started. There was no humanly way possible they would survive fighting that thing. Dany frantically looked for an escape route. Jon silently backed away, his hand firmly on her forearm.

The giant continued to repeat the nursery rhyme in a guttural growl, oblivious of them until he sniffed the air. He turned his head, his red eyes narrowed. Snarling he shook his shaggy white head, the resemblance to a preying wolf; unnerving.

“Jon…” his grip tightened on her forearm. Dany was rarely scared but this thing was terrifying.

It reared its head back bellowing into the cavernous room. Both fists were high above its head, slamming them into the ground. Buckling the floor beneath them, sending them both stumbling, attempting to get their bearings. Jon turned, yelling at her but was gone in a blur of white as the mountain charged him, tossing him like a rag doll across the room. Dany screamed. Jon slid down the wall, groaning. The Mountain roared again, ready to charge.

_CRACK_

The sound of her whip distracted him from his prey.

“Shit,” The Mountain red gaze narrowing on her. He roared again, charging at her like an enraged bull. Dany nimbly escaped to the rafters, barely dodging the raging titan. He stood below her, pummeling the wall, spitting and clawing attempting to jar her loose into his grasp. Behind The Mountain, Jon pushed himself back up onto his feet. Taking advantage of the distraction, he surveyed the room, retrieving several discs from his belt. Throwing them, they landed, sticking to several of the exposed pipes in the room. He detonated them, setting off a cascade of explosions. Water rained down onto them from the busted pipes. _Is he mad!?!_

The water only seemed to aggravate The Mountain more. He grabbed a chair hurling towards Jon, who deftly flipped out the way just in time. The metal ledge was becoming slippery from the water spray, Dany felt herself slipping, losing her grip.

Jon shot his repel gun, hooking it into The Mountain’s tattered black jacket. He pulled, jerking him towards a large pool of water. The room filled with his roar, slipping and sliding against the wet tiles, charging Jon. At the last second, Jon repelled out of his path. The Mountain crashed into the wall, cracking it to its foundation. The room shook again, water continuing to rain down on them, Dany clambering on the ledge, her claws fruitless at gaining a grip on the rusted metal ledge. _This was it, she was gonna fall and he was going to rip her apart,_ she told herself. As she was contemplated her fate, Jon dropped down to the ground, nodding at her. Within that silent communication, she knew what he had planned and her part in it. She let go, landing with a splash in the surrounding water.

“Hey, you big bastard!” she yelled, cracking her whip loudly against the water. The Mountain turned towards her, his red glare menacing. “Come and get me!”

He bellowed again, bringing his hands up smashing the faltering floor, it buckled and shifted upward, sending up a wall of water into the air.

The Mountain lumbered towards her, his head cocked to the side. “Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday.”

Unseen Jon dropped behind him, he stumbled, running towards a large utility box. He smashed it open with his fist, yanking out a thousand-volt power line. “Dany now!”

Dany cracked her whip around a broken beam, pulling herself up and out of harm’s way. The Mountain roared, charging again as Jon shoved the live wire into the water. Crackling and popping sounds filled her ears. The Mountain roared, spasming as a thousand volts pulsed through him. He thrashed, convulsing violently as the acrid smell of smoke and burning flesh tainted the air. Jon pulled back the live wire from the water. In a daze the monster teetered, visible black smoke wafting from him. He groaned before collapsing onto his knees landing with a tremendous splash face-first into the water.

“Is it safe?”

Jon threw a Batarang into the puddle and one at The Mountain, neither giving a response, “Yes.”

Dany flicked her whip, dislodging it from the beam as she flipped down onto the tiled floor. Jon walked over, he looked worse for wear, the blooming bruise along his jawline was now visible.

“Come on, we need to get Qyburn.”

* * *

Dany and Jon quickly made their way to the surface. Jon ran up the final flight of stairs wrenching the door open. The courtyard was devoid of activity. The sounds of helicopter blades drew their attention to the eastern side of the island. Both broke into a sprint. There was a helicopter on the pad, devoid of any nearby activity except an armed man standing nearby.

Jon shot his repel gun, hooking and dragging the guard towards him. “Where is he?!” he demanded.

“You are too late Batman,” Qyburn voice buzzed from the radio clipped on the guard. Jon looked up to see another helicopter hovering over Blackwater Bay. He had slipped through his fingers. Jon sneered at the guard, his fist tightly twisting his shirt.

"You are a fascinating subject, Batman, It is too bad I couldn't study you longer. I am sure our paths will cross again." Static blared now from the radio. Jon felt rage and indignation flare in his veins. Qyburn needed to pay, his experiments had shattered and ruined lives. The guard in his grip started to gasp and sputter, turning a dusky blue.

“Batman,” he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Heaving he turned to see Dany watching him, an apologetic look under her visor. She squeezed his shoulder again, the other hand now resting on his forearm.

“Batman” the fury inside him broke, he inhaled, gulping for air, dropping the guard from his grip. He landed on the ground wheezing.

“He’s gone,” he growled.

“I know, but he left someone behind.” Dany gestured over her shoulder to the man hog-tied behind her. Tobias Cartwell, Qyburn's ever-faithful assistance, and supposed accomplice. Qyburn might have escaped justice this time, but his operation in Kings Landing was done.

* * *

“You stayed?”

“I grew a conscious,” she teased simultaneously wincing as she leaned against the Batmobile.

The flashing blue and red lights of the KLPD now sprawled across the island, loading those remaining into several police vans. They stood on the opposite side of the bay, overlooking the scene from the cliffs.

"Mormont will get promoted to Commissioner for this,” she turns towards him. “Taking all your limelight.”

“I prefer it that way,” Jon turned towards her.

“Do you think he’ll be back?” 

Realistically Jon knew Qyburn would eventually return. Everyone whether criminal or allie always returned to Kings Landing. “Possibly, I’ll be better prepared next time.”

Dany huffed, shaking her head. "It's always a next time huh?" she pushed off the car, walking towards him. “What do you think he had planned?”

Jon had been contemplating that since he left the Batcave earlier that night. “He’s been developing different types of serums. One that causes euphoria, one that causes fear and another using Poison Ivy's pheromones. All with the right triggers and interventions can make the person easy to persuade and subservient… mind control.”

“But why? What’s the end game?” she asked. “Take on the Unsullied? The Faceless Men? The League of Assassins? And what the hell did he do to The Mountain?”

Jon sighed, his arms crossing his chest. “Some people in their quest for knowledge will set the world on fire, watching it burn just to unlock the secrets of the universe.”

“That’s very poetic, dark but poetic.” Dany huffed. “That still doesn’t explain what he wanted with you?”

_Break the Bat,_ he said. Jon was almost sure Qyburn knew the mental and physical training he had mastered under the guidance of the Bloodraven. It was possible that Qyburn learned of his enigmatic mentor's tactics and had taken an interest in them. However, the Bloodraven had taken those secrets with him when he disappeared in the Shadowlands years ago. Leaving Jon as his final protégé. He looked back over to see Dany silently studying him “I have my theories.” 

Dany arched her eyebrow, letting the subject drop. "Well, it's a good thing I was around huh? At least Ivy will be happy. I won't incur her or her plant's wrath when I make the drop.”

“I’m glad you were here. Almost chipped a nail back there fighting The Mountain.” He joked.

Dany laughed. "Stick to the brooding, Jon. Leave the wise-cracking to me." She teased. "But you gotta admit we do make a good team,” Dany walked towards him, stopping short. “Are you sure you’re okay to drive back?”

“Autopilot,” he gestured towards the Batmobile.

Dany eyebrows arched upward in surprise. “Impressive, well it’s time I make my drop to Ivy and head back to Dragonstone.”

“Dany,” he started, slowly taking two steps towards her. “We do make a good team.”

Dany bright violet eyes flashed. “We do, but you know how it is with us,” a sad smile on her lips.

Jon grimaced, he did. If it hadn’t been for Dany. He didn’t want to think of what Qyburn could’ve done. Jon didn’t believe in luck or chance but Dany being there to save him was something he couldn’t brush aside and ignore. Davos was always saying, ‘Fate is a fickle funny thing’ and Jon was starting to believe he was right.

Over the years their paths had been intertwined in ways even he couldn’t rationalize. No matter how hard they both fought and tried to keep their distance the universe had other plans for them and kept bringing them back together and tonight Jon could no longer deny it. He felt the long-simmering feelings he long denied, erupted aflame. Dany was funny, beautiful, witty, and smart, a true equal for both Batman and Jon Snow. He needed- no wanted to take that final leap. Let fate take its course.

Jon reached out, taking her forearm into his hands. Brushing his thumbs in circular motions. “I do and thank you, Dany. For everything tonight.”

Dany smiled, rising onto her tiptoes. "Let’s just say we’re even.” Her eyes darted down, licking her pink lips. Jon pulled her flush against his chest and kissed her. A sigh escaped her as her hands trailed along his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She tasted sweet and minty. Jon felt himself losing his mental grip, getting lost in the intoxicating sensation that is Dany. Dany broke the kiss first, breathing heavily against his cheek.

“Jon-“

“Take the leap, Dany.” His voice low and gravelly. “Take it with me.”

Dany sighed, resting her head against his chest. Slowly tracing the Bat emblem with her finger. “You know we can’t. We’ve talked about this before, we've-“

Jon sighed, closing his eyes. Resting his chin against her head, tightening his grip. He knew he was being reckless but after everything tonight and the last couple of months. It was worth it. 

He opened his eyes to see Dany’s watery gaze watching him. She trailed both hands down his face, gently lifting and pushing back the cowl. A silent gasp confirmed that he looked as terrible as he felt.

“Oh Jon,” her fingertips ran over his brow, Jon closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle attention. “I-I have to go.” Her voice cracked.

Jon nodded, he pulled his cowl back down, relinquishing his hold on her.

“Good night and goodbye Jon,” Dany stepped away from him. Her hands dropping to her sides. He could see the slight tremble in her shoulders. _I’m being foolish, maybe, it’s better this way_ , he told himself, watching her walk towards her motorcycle.

Jon watched until the taillights of her motorcycle were no longer visible. He activated the Batmobile, opening the suicide doors. He jumps in punching buttons on the dash to activate the autopilot. Once in motion, he called home. It rang several times before Davos answered.

“Sir?”

“Davos, meet me in the cave, please prepare the Poison Ivy’s antidote and any additional Alchemist antidote we still have on stock.”

“Yes sir, am I to assume you will be needing additional patching up?”

“Yes,”

“Stage one or stage two?”

Jon looked at his visage in the rearview mirror. "Stage one should be fine."

“I’ll bring stage two just in case sir."

Jon smirked he could almost see Davos, rolling and muttering his eyes.

"I await your arrival, Jon.”

"Thanks, Davos." The line disconnected. The Batmobile gently swayed taking the sharp corners of the winding road with ease. Jon rested his eyes as he sped down the deserted road towards Snow Manor.

* * *

Epilogue: Six Months Later

Jon pushed away from his computer monitor, aggressively rubbing his tired eyes. If he didn’t have to read and approve another R&D requisition he would be forever grateful. The intercom on his desk buzzed.

“Mr. Snow?”

“Yes?”

“You’re Thursday afternoon appointment is here.”

_Afternoon appointment?_ He flipped through his desk calendar. Just as he thought he had rescheduled his usual Thursday meeting to Friday. Pyp wanted extra time to finish his current project before showing it to Jon. They were planning on meeting down in the Applied Science division. Unless Pyp had a breakthrough with the sonar tech he was working on.

Curious, Jon pressed the intercom. “Send them in.”

The door opened revealing the last person he expected to ever grace Kings Landing again.

“Dany?”

He abruptly stood up, causing his desk chair to shoot across the marble floor. He is surprised but happy to see her. They hadn’t spoken since Arkham, not that she wasn’t far from his thoughts. He kept up with her exploits in Dorne, mostly in Essos, and how it was shifting more from crime to vigilantism. Dany stood across from him, wearing a fitted black business suit with dark red accents. She tilted her head to the side, a small smile gracing her crimson lips. “Hello, Jon.”

“Dany, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I was in town,” she took two steps closer stopping at his desk. She ran her fingers along it. “Thought I’d stop by to check in on an old friend.”

“An old friend?” Jon stepped from behind the desk, walking towards her, just stopping short. The term ‘friend’ being questionable since the incident at Arkham.

A nervous tick of her gaze darted over Jon then back to the desk. “Still straight to the point as always.” She smirked. “I’m here because I’ve been toying with the idea of a new collaboration.”

“Business?”

“Mostly personal, but business too. I’ve been thinking…” she bit her lip, her brow furrowed. “Jon-“ she started. “What- What made you change your mind?”

When he didn’t respond, she tucked a loose strand behind her ear and continued. “Jon I’ve- we’ve been dealing with whatever it is between us for years by ignoring it. We’ve only acted on it when we get carried away but together we decided to not explore it, keep our business and personal life separate." He looked down to see her index finger tracing a Bat-signal on his desk. "What changed?" 

Jon sighed. His feelings for Dany hadn't lessened over the years but intensified. Fighting next to her and knowing she stayed to help him meant something. It meant he could trust her. He stepped closer closing the gap between them. “Dany, you stayed, when you easily could’ve left and-“ he paused. “I trust you Dany, I knew I could trust you before with my secrets but after Arkham, I knew I could trust you with my life.”

Dany’s finger stopped, she looked up at him, her violet eyes glassy. “So, no more ‘being associated with me puts you in danger’ talk?”

“No, because after what I saw you do at Arkham affirmed that you can take care of yourself.”

Dany snorted, covering the giggle that almost escaped. “It took us nearly dying at the hands of The Mountain for us to realize it.” She shook her head. “Missy is right, we’re both stubborn.”

“Davos says the same thing.” Jon brought his hand up, gently resting it on top of hers. “What made you change your mind?” He asked.

Dany sighed, her eyes drifting down and away. “I make a living by taking opportune risks and you’re the one I keep denying.” Her violet gaze softened. “I’ve only cared about my girls, Missandei and Irri. The thought of losing you rattled me, Jon. I want to take that leap, Jon. I have enough regrets in life, I don’t want you to be one too.” Dany’s violet gaze locked on him. “Do you still want to?”

Jon didn't answer, he brought his hand up, intertwining their fingers together, pulling her into his arms. He brought his other hand up, cupping her cheek. Jon watched her expressive violet eyes burn with desire. He brought his lips down, gently brushing them against hers, kissing her.

Dany groaned, looping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Jon felt her hands gripping him as the kiss grew into a frenzy, the dam breaking and flooding them both with denied desire. Jon broke away panting, planting soft kisses down the column of neck, nuzzling, inhaling her the scent, committing it to memory. Jon's hands traveled down her thighs, squeezing them, attempting to hook her by her knees. Dany groaned, breaking them apart with a gently push against his chest, reminding him that they were still in his office and not the hidden privacy of Snow Manor. They stood there breathing heavily, staring at each other, violet locked with granite, basking in the actuality of what they were doing. Standing on the precipice of the unknown. Dany shifted in his arms, bring her hands up to scruff the light beard covering his jaw.

“I know we don’t always see eye to eye on everything.”

“We don’t.”

“But this is going to be a big adjustment for both of us. It’s gonna take time, coordination, work and-“

“Compromise.” He finished, stopping her from listing all the hurdles that had kept them apart.

Dany grinning, rising up, briefly kissing him, nipping his bottom lip.

“I have to confess, I didn’t come here just for you.”

“Oh really?” Jon leaned back, staring questioningly.

“Un-huh heard you have a clown problem and thought I could be of some assistance.”

Jon laughed at her flippant jibe. He brushed aside his natural admonishing response to her provoking nature. Instead, he shook his head at her mercurial expression, resting his head against hers, hugging her tightly. The future was unknown. There would be risks and dangerous situations. Jon knew he couldn't live with himself if he knowingly put Dany in danger, it went against everything he believed in but he knew out of everyone Dany could handle it and everything associated with Batman and Jon Snow. So for once, just this time. Jon pushed aside the logic that told him to push her away, instead, he chose to enjoy the moment. As Davos always pointed out, happy moments for him were far, few and fleeting, but this one. Dany. He wanted to hold onto as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welp that’s it. I hope the breadcrumbs clues that I scattered through the first two parts all came together in this final part. Did anyone catch my Spock quote? LOL I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> In case your wonder who was who in DCU vs GoT equivalent to see the key below 
> 
> Jon Snow: Batman/Bruce Wayne  
> Daenerys Targaryen: Catwoman/Selina Kyle  
> Gregor Clegane /The Mountain: Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy  
> Ramsey Bolton: Roman Sionus / Black Mask  
> Margaery Tyrell: Lois Lane  
> Davos: Alfred Pennyworth  
> Melisandre: Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy  
> Doctor Qyburn: Professor Hugo Strange  
> Bloodraven: Ra’s Al Ghul  
> Jamie Lannister: Harvey Dent/Two-Faced  
> Jorah Mormont: Commissioner James Gordon  
> Pyp: Lucius Fox
> 
> There were several minor blink and you miss them mention of characters strictly from the DCU...Renee Montoya, Commissioner Loeb, etc.
> 
> Deadshot was hinted to but I did not give him a GoT equivalent, but he took out Tywin and The Mountain hinted with Jon calling it a "Dead Shot" in Part 2 terrible I know but I couldn't help myself Lol, if I did it would probably be Oberyn Martell but I see him more as DeathStroke. 
> 
> Superman was mentioned by his alias "Blue Boy Scout, Man of Steel" but never outright and I didn’t have an equivalent in GoT. I thought about Robb but if I was gonna bring Robb into it it He'd be either Oliver McQueen/ Green Arrow or Hal Jordan/Green Lantern all hinting to the JLA but that's a whole other story that I thought about doing but wanted this to focus more on Batman. 
> 
> Oswald Cobblepott/The Penguin doesn't have a GoT equivalent  
> And The Joker....we don't know his true identity in DCU, I wasn't going to do the same here lol

**Author's Note:**

> So ends Part one. Part two and three are 75% done and will be posted once a week.... Unfortunately I am a nurse and during this unprecedented time my posting is dictated by my work schedule. I will try to get them out sooner than later. Hope you enjoyed it and caught my Easter eggs.


End file.
